Jízda se Sílou
by Neferit
Summary: Měla plány. Síla má ale úplně jiné plány. Jak to dopadne, když se tyhle plány zkříží?
1. Prolog

**A/N**: Tak jsem si řekla, že je načase napsat taky něco ke hře Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Ta hra je prostě úžasná, osobně už si skoro koušu nehty při čekání, kdy mi konečně přijde druhý díl, který jsem si objednávala. Už aby to konečně bylo, nebo si ukoušu ruce až k loktům! Jinak - plánuju posílat jednu kapitolku tohohle týdně (už mám další čtyři kapitoly v záloze, takže moje Múza se nebude muset strhat, hehe) a hrubý plán má 30 kapitol, takže jsem zvědavá, jestli to vůbec bude někdo číst.

**Prohlášení**: Nemám nic kromě svých KotOR CDček. Ách jo...

* * *

Říkejte mi Alrin Dell.

Radši ani nebudu říkat, ze kterého sektoru galaxie pocházím - je to mimořádně ospalá díra. Když o tom ale tak přemýšlím, říkám si, že na tom vlastně není nic špatného - jsem z planety Deralie. Předtím byla dostatečně daleko od Mandalorských válek, ale teď, když je po Darth Revanovi, zasahují Sithské války i do našeho koutu galaxie. A tak, ve svých dvaadvaceti letech jsem se rozhodla, že je na čase, abych nějak zužitkovala svoje znalosti obsahující pokládání a zneškodňování výbušnin, široký záběr jazyků, znalosti počítačů a skrytého pohybu. No jo, holt jsem byla pilná studentka vyhlášené školy na své planetě a rodiče na mě mohli být opravdu pyšní. Byla jsem špičková špionka a průzkumnice a byla jsem na to taky setsakra hrdá.

Po přihlášení se jako dobrovolnice jsem nějakou dobu trávila tím, že mě pořád někam překládali, což mi teda ze začátku docela dost vadilo - člověk si konečně našel pár přátel, se kterými mohl trávit čas mimo službu a bác! - hned ho přeložili na další loď. Teď, když už jsem zase na jiné lodi, na Endar Spire, začínám chápat, proč to tak bylo. Republika zatím dost prohrává, až na pár menších vítězství jsou spíš pořád jen vysoké ztráty a vysoký počet proher. Naděláš si přátele na své lodi? Dobře - ale v nynějším tempu prohraných bitev o ně nejspíš zase velice rychle přijdeš, což ti určitě moc nepřidá na bojové morálce. Tohle věčné přehazování rekrutů, jakkoliv frustrující to bylo, přece jenom mělo nějaké výsledky. A tak se člověk skoro přestal snažit najít si přátele. Nevím, jak to dělám, ale ať se objevím kdekoliv, vždycky za mnou přišel někdo i třeba úplně neznámý a začal si se mnou povídat. Všechny tyhle lidi na mě něco lákalo; nevím, co to bylo.

Jak jsme tak pluli vesmírem, střídali směny a makali jak fretky, pomalu jsme se blížili k jednomu obydlenému světu, myslím, že Shyloh ho nazýval 'Taris'. V lodním počítači jsem se dočetla, že je to svět okupovaný Sithy, a že hlavní město světa zabírá skoro celou planetu - a pokrývá jí jedním mrakorapem za druhým. Trochu se mi z vidiny tolika mrakodrapů zatočila hlava - přece jenom, z Deralie člověk není na tolik techniky zvyklý.

Měla jsem akorát po směně, když jsem se skoro dopotácela do své kajuty. Všichni jsme teď jeli přesčas, abychom byli co nejrychleji z dosahu planety, když v tom se to stalo - Sithové nás objevili a zaútočili. Řeknu vám, není nic příjemného, když vás otřes způsobený zásahem sithského děla shodí z postele. Zatímco jsem se hrabala z podlahy, vrazil do mojí kajuty Trask. Rychle jsem na sebe naházela oblečení, zatímco mi Trask - otočen ke mně zády, aby mi poskytl trochu soukromí - vysvětloval, co se děje. Náhle se z našich komunikátorů ozval naléhavý hlas: "_Všichni rychle na můstek - za každou cenu musíme ochránit Bastilu!_" Trask se celý napjal a ohlédl se ke mně. Rychle jsem si k pasu připnula generátor maskovacího pole, pouzdra s blastery, popadla vlastoručně vyrobený prototyp vylepšené vibročepele a rychle jsme vyrazili na můstek.

Cestou jsme potkali několik Sithů, o které jsme se rychle postarali - jaké ale bylo naše překvapení, když jsme dorazili na liduprázdný můstek. Trask naštěstí na rozdíl ode mne neztratil duchapřítomnost a rychle nás nasměroval k únikovým modulům. Rychle jsem posbírala několik granátů, co měli padlí na sobě, něco mi totiž říkalo, že je budeme potřebovat. Pak se ale stalo něco, co ani jeden z nás nečekal; před námi se otevřely dveře a za nimi stál temný Jedi. Fyzicky jsem cítila zlo, jež z něj vyzařovalo. Trask mě odstrčil směrem ke dveřím na pravobok, kde se nacházel dok únikových modulů. "Utíkej - zdržím ho!" Rozběhl se směrem k Sithovi a dveře se za ním zavřely. Zkoušela jsem je otevřít, vyrazit... cokoliv, hlavně aby Trask nebojoval sám. Nešlo to.

Byla jsem vyděšená. Člověk obvykle bývá vyděšený, když mu jde o život a on prchá ze všech sil. Pak se znovu ozval hlas z komunikátoru. "_Hej, sleduji tě na systémech podpory života. Kromě mě jsi poslední žijící člen posádky. Koukej sebou mrsknout, není moc času. Bastilin modul už odletěl, jakmile Sithové zjistí, že je pryč, tak vyhodí celou loď do povětří._" Rychle jsem nahodila svůj maskovací opasek. Sice jsem musela trochu zpomalit, ale i tak už jsem měla aspoň malou výhodu překvapení. Hlas z komunikátoru se ozval ještě jednou, aby mi řekl o celé hlídce Sithů v místnosti mezi mnou a hangárem únikových modulů. Přes počítač jsem tam přetížila vedení. Důsledek mé práce vypadal děsivě, ale pak už jsem byla v doku. U ovládací konzole stál chlapík v oranžové kožené bundě - už jsem ho viděla na prvním nástupu posádky - i když v jiném oděvu, ale moc jsem mu nevěnovala pozornost, protože jsem z nového prostředí byla úplný jelen, akorát parohy kdyby mi narostly, pak by byl dojem úplný. Bez nějakých skrupulí mě popadl a skoro mě hodil do záchranného modulu, skočil za mnou a odpálil nás z lodi.

Oknem jsem se dívala na Endar Spire. Jednu chvíli to vypadalo, jako by se celá loď nafoukla a... vybouchla v záplavě barev. Otočila jsem se na druhou stranu, k planetě, jež se stále zvětšovala. Vnější plášť modulu začal planout jako padající hvězda. Pak už následoval pouze tvrdý náraz a záplava bolesti, jíž ukončila pouze černota bezvědomí.


	2. Probuzení

**A/N**: Tak jsem si řekla, že je načase napsat taky něco ke hře Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Ta hra je prostě úžasná, osobně už si skoro koušu nehty při čekání, kdy mi konečně přijde druhý díl, který jsem si objednávala. Už aby to konečně bylo, nebo si ukoušu ruce až k loktům! Jinak - plánuju posílat jednu kapitolku tohohle týdně (už mám další tři kapitoly v záloze, takže moje Múza se nebude muset strhat, hehe - i když možná budu další kapitoly posílat dřív než za týden, protože to prostě nevydržím XD) a hrubý plán má 30 kapitol, takže jsem zvědavá, jestli to vůbec bude někdo číst.

**Prohlášení**: Nemám nic kromě svých KotOR CDček. Ách jo...

* * *

Pomalu jsem otevřela oči. Všechno mě bolelo víc, než jsem kdy považovala za možné. K mému nesmírnému překvapení jsem ležela na posteli a nade mnou se skláněl ten chlápek, co se mnou předtím tak švihl do modulu.

"Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se starostlivě.

Nepříliš inteligentně jsem řekla: "Au."

Uchechtl se. "Sláva, že jsi vzhůru. Když jsem tě po nárazu na zem tahal z modulu, bál jsem se, že to nepřežiješ. Byla jsi několik dní v bezvědomí."

"Kdo jsi?" zeptala jsem se. Můj vlastní hlas mě skoro vyděsil svou chraplavostí. Onen cizinec se rychle zvedl, podal mi k ústům hrnek s vodou. Zatímco jsem pila jak velbloud po týdnu v poušti, sedl si na kraj postele a zkoumavě mě pozoroval. "Jsem kapitán Carth Onasi." Na můj poněkud nechápavý výraz dodal: "Ten z komunikátoru. Vzpomínáš?"

Přikývla jsem. "Jo, už si vzpomínám. Trask říkal, že když někdy řekneš, že je něco v troubě, tak se na to můžem spolehnout." Zavřela jsem oči. S Traskem jsme se sice znali docela krátce, ale byl to docela milý člověk. Nezasloužil si zemřít. Stejně jako tolik jiných lidí během téhle války. Carth byl chvíli tiše. Pak se zeptal: "A ty jsi?"

Otevřela jsem oči jen tak tak, že jsem se zastavila před napnutím do pozoru. Sice jsem nebyla tak úplně součástí vojska - moje primární funkce byl průzkum a jazykové překlady - ale i tak už se do mě otiskly první známky podlehnutí vojenskému drilu. "Dell, Alrin. Deralia, sektor Deralia. Zaměření - zvěd, překladatel." Zaslechla jsem tiché zasmání. Pohnula jsem hlavou tak, abych se dívala do tváře Carthovi. "Co je tady k smíchu?"

"Znělo to jako výcuc informací z počítače," zněla lakonická odpověď. "Hm, chtěla bych vidět tebe, jak bys zareagoval, kdyby tě tvůj velící důstojník pořád péroval za to, že neodpovídáš na otázky podle vojenského řádu," zabručela jsem. "Myslíš, že bys mi mohl pomoci vstát?" Bez dalších komentářů mě Carth podepřel a pomalu zvedl z postele. Štěstí, že mě jednou rukou držel kolem pasu, jinak bych hodila tl- tedy, jinak bych _padla přímo na ústa_. "Hádám, že chůze směrem ke zdejšímu sociálnímu zařízení asi nebude jen tak, co?" řekla jsem v marném pokusu o humor. Nakonec mě musel Carth do koupelny skoro odnést, což mi přišlo mimořádně trapné, i když jemu to tak asi nepřišlo. Pokud ano, tak to naprosto perfektně zamaskoval.

Musím říct, že není nic lepšího než si poněkud domlácený obličej ponořit do umyvadla plného krásně chladivé vody. Kdybych nemusela dýchat, tak bych ho tam nechala snad napořád. Za chvíli se zpoza dveří ozval Carthův hlas: "Jsi v pořádku?" "Jasně," zavolala jsem zpátky. Opatrně jsem si osušila obličej a na poněkud pevnějších nohách šla ke dveřím, kde na mě čekal Carth, aby mi pomohl zase zpátky. Teda, kdyby situace nebyla tak vážná, tak bych si ji docela i užívala. Jenom jsem ho požádala, aby mi pomohl si sednout na zem a ne na postel - potřebovala jsem se protáhnout, a pokud bych u toho měla omdlít, raději bych na zem spadla při sezení na zemi než při sezení na posteli.

Zatímco jsem se sval po svalu protahovala, Carth mi osvětloval situaci. _Endar Spire_ je na kousky - to jsem si ještě pamatovala. Únikové moduly přistály na Tarisu - to jsem si taky pamatovala, možná až moc dobře. A teď co jsem nevěděla - po nárazu na zem byl Carth schopen mě odtáhnout pryč a najít úkryt, aby nás Sithové neobjevili. A taky to, že musíme najít Bastilu - rytířku Jedi, jež má vzácnou schopnost nazývanou Bitevní meditace.

Po téhle rekapitulaci jsem pokývala na souhlas. "Tak to máme pořádně nabitý program, jak tak koukám. Ví někdo, že jsme tady?"

"Jedině správce budovy - a ten je rád, že tu někdo je, protože to zaručuje, že tenhle byt nezchátrá," odpověděl mi Carth poněkud vyhýbavě. Rozhlédla jsem se po bytě. Připadal mi na opuštěný byt velice dobře vybavený. "Carthe Onasi - co jsi mi zapomněl říct?" udeřila jsem na něj. Zatvářil se trochu rozpačitě. "No, správce si myslí, že jsme mladý pár na útěku před nepřejícími rodiči, eh..." Vytřeštila jsem na něj oči a pak se začala smát. Trochu zčervenal. 'Nastal dobrý čas na to, abych ho trochu pozlobila,' napadlo mě. "Jak tě mám teda na ulici oslovovat, '_brouku_'? Nebo '_miláčku_'?"

"Myslím, že '_fešáku_' nebo '_Carthe_' by mohlo stačit," prohlásil s kamennou tváří. Joj - voják Flotily se smyslem pro humor, to se jen tak nevidí. "Ještě by sis měla odpočinout - čeká nás pořádně perná oba, než Bastilu najdeme." Už jsem zase napůl spala - všechny ty naraženiny, obraženiny a já nevím co všechno, si vyžádaly svou daň. S Carthovou pomocí jsem se vydrápala zpátky na postel. Pak ale, předtím, než jsem zase usnula, mě něco napadlo. "Carthe?" "Hm?" ozvala se odpověď z lůžka nedaleko. "Jak víš, že je Bastila naživu? Že nezemřela při dopadu?" Nejdřív jsem myslela, že Carth už usnul - vypadal dost unaveně, a pak se se mnou ještě několikrát musel tahat - když konečně odpověděl. "Já to nevím - ale pořád je lepší doufat, že je naživu a že ji najdeme, ne?"

Ačkoliv to nejspíš nemohl vidět, ospale jsem přikývla na souhlas a spokojeně usnula. _'Pcha.... prej fešák...'_

**-o.O.o-**

Vzhledem k okolnostem jsem se ráno probudila překvapivě svěží. Carth ještě spal - když jsem ho viděla předtím, tak už to očividně opravdu potřeboval, tak jsem se rozhodla, že ho nebudu budit a trochu prozkoumám naše obydlí. "Mladý pár na útěku před nepřejícími rodiči... Rozhodně bych neřekla, že pán je takový romantik!" pozastavovala jsem se nad absurditou celé situace, zatímco jsem se prohrabávala šatníkem v jiné místnosti.

"Pána v tu chvíli nenapadlo nic lepšího, než zrovna mladý pár na útěku, protože správce vypadal na dostatečného romantika, aby to spolkl," ozvalo se mi za zády. Nějakým zázrakem se mi povedlo sebou netrhnout, když promluvil a klidně jsem se dál přehrabovala ve skříni.

"Maminka tě nenaučila, že na lidi nemáš promlouvat z míst nacházejících se za jejich zády?" řekla jsem s hranou nenuceností. V odpověď se za mnou ozvalo odfrknutí. Konečně jsem našla něco, co by mi mohlo padnout, takže jsem si to přehodila přes ruku a otočila se. Carth stál ve dveřích a ramenem opíral o zárubeň. "Copak, _fešáku_, nemáš na to co říct?" S uspokojením jsem pozorovala, jak se začervenal. '_Chachá - a mám tě!_' Ačkoliv mě bavilo snažit se uvést Cartha do rozpaků, řekla jsem si, že pro tuto chvíli by možná stačilo. "Jaký je na dnešek plán?" zeptala jsem se.

"Plán je - nejdřív si sehnat něco k jídlu. Pak začít pátrat po Bastile. Jakmile zjistíme, co se s ní stalo, tak zajistit cestu z Tarisu. Souhlas?"

"Souhlas," souhlasila jsem. "Dej mi pět minut, ať se nachystám a převléknu a můžem vyrazit."

Po pěti minutách už jsme byli venku - a hned jsme se museli nachomýtnout k boji. "Všichni ke zdi, vy cizáčtí neřádi! Tohle je šťára!" křičel chlápek oblečený v sithské uniformě na skupinku ne-lidí. Stejně jako dva bojoví droidi stojící mu po boku držel blasterovou pušku a očividně mu to dodávalo víc sebedůvěry, než je zdrávo, protože mířil na dva nezbrojené Durosy. "Zrovna včera tady byla hlídka a nic nenašla. Proč nás vy Sithové pořád obtěžujete?" ozval se rozhořčeně jeden z Durosů. Sith se na něj ošklivě podíval a na místě ho zastřelil. "Takhle Sithové jednají s užvaněnejma cizákama, co si hrajou na chytráky! A teď vy všichni ostatní ke zdi, než se zas přestanu ovládat. Otočil se, aby se podíval, jestli za ním nestojí další ne-lidé a uviděl nás. "Co to má znamenat?! Lidé schovávající se mezi cizákama?" Než některý z nás stihl cokoliv říct, začal po nás střílet. "Zabte je! Jsou to republikoví uprchlíci!"

Tím si podepsal rozsudek smrti. Nemohli jsme si dovolit riskovat odhalení, takže jsem po něm skočila s vytasenou vibročepelí, zatímco Carth pálil po bojových droidech. Přidal se k nám i druhý Duros, a tak sithská hlídka byla velice rychle zlikvidovaná. Přeživší Duros nám slíbil, že o naší úloze v likvidaci zmíněné hlídky se nikdo nedozví a tělo se najde někde úplně jinde. I tak jsme ale raději rychle zmizeli.

Horní město Tarisu bylo vznosné, ale jeho krásu kalila všudypřítomnost sithských vojáků. Lidé se jim vyhýbali, tak jsme si taky dávali pozor, abychom se jim nepřipletli do cesty. Zamířili jsme ke zdejšímu centru zábavy, kantýně Horního města. Rozhovory s ostatními hosty jsme se dozvěděli, že do Podměstí spadlo několik republikánských únikových modulů, což náležitě zbystřilo naši pozornost. Dále jsme se dozvěděli, že pokud se chceme dostat do Podměstí, musíme nejdřív projít Dolní město, kde momentálně zuří válka gangů - a tam se nedostaneme, pokud nejsme Sithové. Náhodou se mi ale povedlo seznámit se s jedním mladším sithským důstojníkem a po kratším rozhovoru mě na večer pozval na večírek, kde budou i jeho kolegové - a někteří z nich půjdou přímo ze služby, což pro nás znamenalo, že stačí počkat na to, kdy budou všichni dostatečně opilí a uniformy jim ukrást.

Carthovi se ten plán moc nelíbil, ale jiný jsme neměli. Večer jsme tedy vyrazili do severních apartmánů Horního města a zatímco na mě Carth čekal v bytovém komplexu, já zatím přetrpěla večírek. Nešlo tam o nic jiného než o to, že tarisianské pivo teklo proudem. '_Tihle mladí důstojníci nic nevydrží,_' běželo mi hlavou, když jsem překračovala jednoho z opilých Sithů, abych pustila dovnitř Cartha, jež už čekal venku. Rychle jsme jim sebrali pár uniforem a nějaké kredity z kapes a zamířili si to zpátky do našeho úkrytu. Zítra vyrazíme do Dolního města, zněla vzájemná domluva. Těsně předtím, než jsem usnula, mi proběhlo hlavou, že Carth vypadal nějak ztrápeně, když jsme se vraceli - budu si s ním ráno muset promluvit. Pak už jsem ale usnula a naštěstí se mi ani nic nezdálo.


	3. Dolů

**A/N:** Zatím ještě pořád dodržuju plán - a navíc se mi nějakým nevysvětlitelným způsobem daří dopisovat další a další kapitoly, takže je dost dobře možné, že tohle bude možná i někdy dokončeno. Fíha. Sama sebe někdy dovedu pořádně překvapit, jen co je pravda! Hlavně, když pokračuju podle plánu, hehe... :o)

**Prohlášení**: Nemám nic kromě svých KotOR CDček. Ách jo...

* * *

Ráno moudřejší večera, říká se u nás na Deralii. Podle mě je to pitomost. Ráno je vždy horší večera - protože celý večer můžete v klidu proflámovat, ale ráno vás bude vraždit šílená kocovina, což se právě dělo mojí nebohé maličkosti. "Už nikdy nechci pít tarisianské pivo," zasténala jsem, když mnou Carth ráno lehce zatřásl, abych se vzbudila.

"Kocovina po včerejším večírku, co?" zeptal se se stopami škodolibosti v hlase. Otevřela jsem oči - jenom na malou škvírku - abych mu věnovala ošklivý pohled. "Ano - kocovina po včerejším večírku, který nám pomohl získat prostředky k tomu, abychom se dostali do Dolního Tarisu," řekla jsem jedovatě. Úsměv zmizel z Carthovy tváře a nahradil ho lehce zaskočený výraz. Jakkoliv mi bylo špatně, tak hned jak zmizel, už mi jeho úsměv chyběl - prozářil jinak tak vážnou Carthovu tvář a dodal jí mnohem mladší výraz.

Dopotácela jsem se do koupelny a rovnou si napustila plné umyvadlo vody. Stejně jako včera jsem do něj okamžite ponořila obličej a čekala, až se trochu zmírní tepavá bolest hlavy. Vždycky, když mi bylo takhle špatně, tak jsem měla pocit, že centrum bolesti je přímo za mýma očima a snaží se mi očima prodrat do jiných částí těla. Asi za dvacet minut jsem už v trochu lepším stavu vyšla z koupelny. V pokoji, kde jsme spali, na mě čekal hrnek plný kouřící tekutiny a u něj datapad se zprávou od Cartha. Zatímco jsem byla v koupelně, připravil mi nějaký životabudič. Mám to prý vypít, on že se za chvíli vrátí i se snídaní - jakožto správný milenec na útěku před nepřejícími rodiči přece musí svou milou překvapit snídaní do postele. Můj výbuch smíchu se vzápětí změnil v bolestné zasténání, protože bolest hlavy se znovu projevila. Instrukce ohledně toho životabudiče byly, že to mám vypít naráz a nejlépe v době, kdy je to ještě horké. Můj první dojem po napití byl, že se mě Carth snaží otrávit - ale faktem bylo, že tepání v mé hlavě ustalo, žaludek se jako zázrakem zklidnil a já dostala hrozný hlad. Nad hlavou se mi ozvalo zabzučení, signalizující, že Carth už se vrátil. Rychle jsem šla otevřít. Než jsem stihla nějak zareagovat, zjistila jsem, že Carth je těsně u mě a jednou rukou mě drží kolem pasu. "Opatrně - kousek za mnou je správce. Hrajeme milence na útěku," zašeptal mi do ucha. Ovinula jsem mu ruce kolem krku a políbila ho na tvář. "Zpátky, fešáku?" zeptala jsem se ho škádlivě, dostatečně nahlas, aby to správce slyšel. Opětoval můj úsměv a stejně nahlas odpověděl: "Nemůžu svoji krásku nechat dlouho samotnou - co kdyby mi ji někdo odlákal?" Zvonivě jsem se zasmála a vtáhla ho zpátky do bytu. Předtím, než se dveře zavřely, jsme zaslechli zprávce, jak si povzdechl a zasněným hlasem řekl: "Ach, mladá láska..."

Za zavřenými dveřmi jsme se s Carthem trochu nejistě zasmáli. Po rychlé snídani jsme se s uniformami vydali směrem k výtahu do Dolního města. Připadala jsem si tak trochu jako malá holka, co si hraje na módní přehlídku, když jsem na sebe soukala sithskou uniformu. Uniformy nám pomohly zamaskovat naši totožnost a my se tak konečně výtahem dostali do Dolního Tarisu - jenom proto, abychom zase vlítli přímo do jednoho z mezigangových bojů. V místní kantýně jsme se od Mission Vao - modré twi'lecké dívky - dozvěděli víc o zdejší napjaté situaci. Proti sobě tu bojují hlavně dva gangy - Skrytí Bekové a Černí Vulkaři. Mission se o Vulkarech vyjadřovala dost opovržlivě a co jsem měla možnost vidět, tak celkem oprávěně. Byla to jen smečka násilníků bez jakékoliv morálky. Chvíli jsme si s Mission povídali. Pak k našemu překvapení odešla spolu s jedním Wookiem - se Zaalbarem, jak jsme zjistili. Cestou z kantýny jsme shlédli menší, hm, roztržku mezi Vulkary a jedním z nejznámějších lovců odměn, Calo Nordem. Calo ji vyřešil pomocí světelného granátu a několika výstřely z blasteru a pak odešel. My se zatím vypravili do základny Skrytých Beků, umírněnějšího gangu zde v Dolním Tarisu.

Jejich vůdce, Gadon, na mě zanechal velice dobrý dojem. Šel si za svým, ale nešel přes mrtvoly, byl ochotný vyjednávat. Od něj jsme se konečně dozvěděli víc o únikových modulech v Podměstí. Pak nám řekl novinku, jež nám úplně vyrazila dech - Bastila žije! Problém ale byl, že ji zajali Vulkaři - a nabídli ji jako svou část ceny na velkém úvodním závodu kluzáků. Nakonec jsme se s Gadonem domluvili na plánu, jak postupovat. Najdeme Mission Vao, vloupáme se do základny Černých Vulkarů, abychom ukradli nazpátek prototypu kluzákového akcelerátoru a pak se ve vylepšeném kluzáku zúčastníme jako jezdci za Beky velkého závodu. Gadon s námi ještě vyměnil pověřovací listiny za naše sithské uniformy a my znovu vyrazili. Cestou jsme narazili na Davikova výběrčího a skupinku Vulkarů. Výběrčí přišel pro Davika Kanga, zdejšího vládce podsvětí, vybrat nějaké dlužné peníze. Vulkarů se do toho moc nechtělo, když vtom výběrčí hvízdl a ze stínů vystoupil chlap jak hora. Něco na něm přitahovalo oči všech, kolem nichž prošel - ta ryzí síla, jež z něj vyzařovala, těžký opakovací blaster zvláštního designu... Těžko říct, co na něm působilo nejzvláštněji. Oblečený byl v černé triko bez rukávů, přes to rudou vestu, světlé kalhoty těsně obepínající svalnaté nohy, nazuté do těžkých vysokých bot. Vulkarům při jeho spatření velice rychle došla odvaha, zaplatili úplně všechno, co dlužili a hleděli rychle zmizet. Výběrčí taky velice rychle zmizel. Onen muž, jehož jméno jsem nezachytila, zůstal ještě stát na místě a hleděl za spěchajícími Vulkary. Opovržlivě si odplivl. "Tihle Vulkaři nejsou nic jiného než sběř, co si o sobě myslí, že je něco víc jenom proto, že je součástí nějakého gangů. Gadon aspoň drží svoje Beky v lajně, ale Brejik se svými patetickými sny o slávě je směšný. Kdyby byl Davik co k čemu, tak by mu rychle srazil hřebínek."

Pomalu jsme k němu přešli, ruce tak, aby na ně bylo vidět. "Kdo jsi?" zeptala jsem se. Ohlédl se za mým hlasem. Nejspíš celou tu dobu věděl, že jsme tam, ale nepovažoval nás za hrozbu. Přejel mě pohledem, než odpověděl. "Někdo, na koho nechceš narazit, když má špatnou náladu," řekl krátce, "a taky někdo, kdo nemá rád nezávazné rozhovory." Cítila jsem, jak se mi koutky úst zvedají do drobného úsměvu. Všiml si toho. "Davik mi zadal jinou práci," řekl ještě a s pokývnutím na pozdrav kolem nás bez dalšího slova prošel.

Výtahem jsme sjeli do Podměstí. První, kdo nás tam oslovil, byla dvojice otrhanců, co po nás chtěla zaplatit za použití jejich výtahu. Znechuceně jsem odmítla, ale nakonec jsem jim těch pět kreditů dala. Byli odehnáni mladou ženou, Shaleenou. Chvíli jsme s ní mluvili a pak jsme si každý šel po svém. Nějaký stařík o mně prohlásil, že jsem vyvolená, jež má vyvést vyhnance z téhle mizérie do země zaslíbené. Po kratším zaváhání jsem mu slíbila pomoc při hledání několika deníků průzkumníků pátrajících po zaslíbené. Při průzkumu vyhnanecké vesnice jsme promluvili se zdejší léčitelkou o nemoci rakghoulů. O chvíli později jsem se ani nedivila, že se jich vyhnanci tak bojí - jednoho jsme zabili, abychom zachránili jendoho vyhnance a byl to dost nepříjemný zážitek. A to jich bylo Podměstí plné. Hrůza pomyslet. Setkali jsme se tu dokonce i s tím chlápkem z Dolního Tarisu - vedl bandu poněkud vyděšených chlapíků a vypadal, že už jich má celkem dost, ale i tak je tu odmítal nechat. Konečně jsme se taky dozvěděli jeho jméno. _Canderous Ordo_. Mandalorian. Fíha.

Pak jsme našli Mission. Vlastně ona našla nás - přiřítila se k nám a prosila nás o pomoc; Zaalbara zajali otrokáři. Mission vypadala dost zoufale - i kdybychom nepotřebovali její pomoc při vloupání se do vulkarské základny, stejně bychom jí pomohli. V Podměstí jsme našli ostatní únikové moduly. Jediný přeživší už ale byl nakažený rakghouly, a než jsme se od něj stihli dozvědět cokoliv důležitého, přeměnil se ve vražednou bestii. Sérum, jež by mu pomohlo, jsme našli o něco později v batohu jednoho z mrtvých vojáků ztracené sithské hlídky - ale pro republikánského vojáka už bylo pozdě. Naštěstí ne pro nakažené vyhnance ve vesnici - ty jsme ještě stihli zachránit.

Najít ve stokách gamorreanské otrokáře nebylo moc těžké. Horší bylo je zlikvidovat osvobodit tak Zaalbara. Nakonec se nám to povedlo, ale minimálně mě to stálo pořádnou ránu, když se mnou jeden z Gamorreanů praštil o zeď. Mission objímala svého wookieského kamaráda a vyprávěla mu, co se dělo. Zaalbar dlouho mlčky poslouchal a pak se mi zavázal vlastním životem. Trochu mě to vyvádělo z míry - nikdy mi ještě doživotní závazek nesložil a nevěděla jsem pořádně, jak se cítit. Hezky jsem si hověla na zemi, kde jsem skončila po svém úderu o zeď, pak nastal čas se zvednout. Ale moje tělo se nechtělo zvednout a úporně protestovalo vůči každému pohybu, což je opravdu problém, pohybujete-li se v území zamořeném vražednými bestiemi. Naštěstí mi trochu pomohlo několik injekcí kolta a nějakých analgetik. Základna Vulkarů čekala - stejně jako rancor, jež se rozhodl uhnízdit se přímo u vchodu do vulkarské základny.


	4. Supersonic speed a trable

**A/N:** Pořád ještě dodržuju plán, heč!

**Prohlášení:** Kromě svých KotOR CDček nevlastním nic. Ách jo...

* * *

Dostat se do základny se nakonec ukázalo jako docela malý problém - stačilo strčit do hromady mrtvol granát politý nějakým pyžmem, rancor ho sežral a poté, co mu granát vybouchl ve vnitřnostech, umřel a cesta byla volná. Základna ale byla - jak se dalo čekat - plná Vulkarů, a my si museli cestu do garáží, kde byl schován prototyp akcelerátoru, vybojovat. Nakonec se nám ale akcelerátor povedlo získat. Už ale začínalo být únavné, jak se mnou každou chvíli někdo praštil o zeď. "Až budeme zátky v úkrytu, tak si musím přepočítat všechny svoje kosti," řekla jsem Carthovi, když mi dával další dávku analgetik. Ve společnosti nerozlučné dvojice Zaalbar 'Velký Z' a Mission jsme se vydali zpátky do základny Beků.

Gadon by docela rád, že nás znova vidí - a ještě k tomu s prototypem akcelerátoru. "Závod se koná za týden," řekl nám. "Do té doby moji mechanici namontují prototyp do kluzáku a provedou několik testů ohledně jeho výkonu. "Noc před závodem přijď, přespíš tady na základně a pak spolu s našimi ostatními jezdci půjdeš na trať."

"Co nám neříkáš, Gadone?" zeptal se podezřívavě Carth. A bylo to. Gadon nám totiž _opravdu_ něco neřekl - při předchozích zkouškách byl prototyp poměrně nestabilní. Gadon nemohl chtít po svých stálých jezdcích, aby jeli na kluzáku, který může každou chvíli vybouchnout, ale po mě to chtít může. Když vyhraju, tak to bude skvělé - já osvobodím Bastilu a vyhraju pro Beky, pokud by pode mnou kluzák vybuchl, závod by pořád ještě mohl vyhrát některý z dalších jezdců.

"Máš to opravdu dobře promyšlené," ohodnotila jsem Gadonův plán. Věnoval mi vážný úsměv. "Nestaneš se vůdcem gangu, když neumíš věci promyslet rychle a ze všech stran," odpověděl. Že bych z toho byla kdovíjak nadšená se říct nedalo, ale aspoň s námi vůdce Beků jednal na rovinu. Byl čas vrátit se do Horního Tarisu, Mission a Zaalbar šli s námi. Domluvili jsme se, že jakožto nelidé budou trávit víc času v našem úkrytu než někde venku - Horní Taris byl pro nečlověka nepříjemné místo, jak by velice dobře mohl potvrdit jeden Ithorian, na něhož jsme narazili u severních bytů. Po celé čtvrti ho honila partička dětí, i když v tomhle případě spíš rozmazlených malých fracků, kopali do něj a uráželi ho. Chudák Ithorian vypadal docela zoufale. Moc jsem se nerozpakovala, když jsem slyšela, jak ho jedno z dětí označilo za vykulenou zrůdu. Vylítla jsem na ty haranty, že buď toho okamžitě nechají a zmizí, nebo jim vlastníma rukama ukážu, jak chybné jsou jejich způsoby. To fracky odradilo a nechali ho na pokoji. "Líbí se mi tu čím dál tím míň," zamumlala jsem směrem ke Carthovi, když jsme vstupovali do našeho bytového komplexu, opět zapadající do role milenců na útěku. Nebylo to nejspíš správné, ale opravdu jsem si užívala, když mě Carth jednou rukou držel kolem pasu a na dohled správci, který si snad vybíral chvíle, kdy jsme byli mimo byt, aby prošel komplexem, políbil do vlasů, na což jsem se proti své vůli začervenala a zachichotala, zatímco Mission, jež šla za námi, si otráveně povzdychla. "Nechte si to na doma," prohlásila znechuceně a odvrátila se, aby se na nás nemusela dívat, což ve mě vyvolalo další, i když tentokrát poněkud bolestivý výbuch smíchu. Bolestivý proto, že analgetika, co mě udržovala v krásné otupělosti vůči bolesti, přestávala účinkovat. Hned po příchodu na byt jsem se šla osprchovat, pak si dala dávku léčiv a šla spát. Předtím, než jsem ale stihla usnout, Carth s ostatními za mnou přišli a rozesadili se kolem mojí postele, abychom probrali, co dál.

Nakonec jsme se domluvili, že Mission se Zaalbarem zůstanou zde, aby se pokusili sestrojit co nejvíc zařízení na nabourávání se do počítačů - měla jsem pocit, že je k útěku z téhle planety budeme potřebovat a je lepší mít jich víc, než mít jich málo - zatímco já s Carthem se pokusíme vydělat nějaké kredity. Mission a Velkej Z pak odešli do další místnosti. Vycítila jsem svou příležitost.

"Řekni mi něco o sobě, Carthe."

Rychle se po mě podíval, jako by si nebyl tak úplně jistý, jestli mi správně rozuměl. "Něco o sobě?" Rychle jsem přikývla. Na chvíli zaváhal. Už jsem se bála, že nic neřekne, když začal hovořit: "Není toho moc, co bych ti mohl říct. Dlouho jsem byl pilotem flotily. Bojoval jsem v mandalorianských válkách." Na chvíli se odmlčel. "Viděl jsem toho spoustu, ale ani Mandaloriani nebyli tak smyslů zbavení jako Sithové teď. Moje... moje planeta byla jedna z prvních, co padly." Zněl tak... tak zklamaně sám se sebou. Jako by někoho zklamal tím, že nezemřel spolu se svými lidmi. "Omlouvám se, Carthe, to jsem nevěděla."

"Jak bys taky mohla, hm?" zeptal se hořce. "Nejsem zvyklý o sobě moc mluvit. Vlastně na to vůbec nejsem zvyklý." Povzdechl si. "Hele, je mi jasné, že to nemyslíš špatně - ale pokud se chceš ještě na něco zeptat, tak zase někdy jindy, ano?"

Nechala jsem to bez odpovědi, protože nejspíš stejně žádnou nepotřeboval. Dám mu trochu času a pak si s ním zase promluvím.

**-o.O.o-**

Týden do závodu uplynul mnohem rychleji, než by se mi bylo líbilo. I když... možná je dobře, že ten týden uplynul tak rychle. Ach, nějak se nemůžu rozhodnout. To čekání mě sice ubíjelo, ale zase jsem se v jednu chvíli skoro na smrt rozhádala s Carthem. Svým způsobem to bylo možná i docela vtipné. Ještě teď si pamatuju, jak jsem na něj ječela "Neříkej mi, co si mám brát osobně, ty... ty... ty _plešatý Wookie_!" Pak jsme se tomu společně zasmáli, ale v tu chvíli mě to vytočilo jak vývrtku. Tak pan Republika se rozhodl, že mi nevěří. To by naštvalo i trénovaného Jedie, natožpak jednu špionku z Deralie.

Ale jindy mě Carth opravdu zaskočil. Když jsem mu řekla "chtěla bych si promluvit," tak odpověděl tak, že mě tím totálně rozhodil. "Ano, krásko? Poslouchám." Vždycky jsem si myslela, že mi flirtování prostě nejde - ale s Carthem mi to flirtovalo jedna báseň. Jenže pak přišla studená sprcha - další záchvat Carthovy paranoie. Hned bych mu jednu vrazila, ale to by jedna moje část nesměla chtít pochopit, co z něj udělalo tak nedůvěřivého člověka.

Během těch několika dnů jsme si připsali na konto několik vybraných odměn za dopadení zločinců a pár vyhraných soubojů v aréně. Dokonce jsem si sehnala i krátkodobou práci v kantýně jako zpěvačka. Docela jsem se líbila. Dávala jsem si ale pozor, abych byla nalíčená, učesaná a oblečená úplně jinak, než jsem byla oblečená normálně. Nechtěla jsem na sebe poutat víc pozorností, než bylo nezbytně nutné. Jednu písničku jsem ale musela zpívat každý večer několikrát, protože si ji návštěvníci žádali pořád dokolečka. _Sni o mě krásný sen_.

_Nad tebou jasně hvězdy svítí  
Vánek šeptá 'miluji tě'  
Ptáci zpívají v sykamorách  
ano, ať se ti objevím ve snách..._

A ještě to pokračovalo ve stejně sladkém stylu. Zpívám ji moc ráda, hlavně, když se u toho můžu vyzývavě koukat na Cartha a sledovat ho, jak se svíjí rozpaky. _'To máš za tu krásku,'_ pomyslela jsem si napoprvé zlomyslně. Pak už jsem si jenom užívala hudbu plynoucí okolo a zpívala. Carth mi dělával ochranku na cestu do kantýny a zpátky. Docela jsme si na sebe zvykli, ale i tak mě dost vyvedlo z míry, když mě večer před závodem zavedl k Bekům na základnu a políbil na čelo pro štěstí. Pak odešel a já zůstala na základně sama, s žaludkem nervózně sevřeným do jednoho uzlu a bezesnou nocí před sebou.

Ráno mě jeden z Beků doprovodil do garáže, kde už byl připravený můj kluzák. Přivítal mě ithorianský technik. V krátkosti mi vysvětlil, jak se ovládá kluzák a varoval mě, že se mám pokusit o co nejlepší výsledek na co nejméně jízd, protože prototyp akcelerátoru jich víc jak pět nebo šest prostě nevydrží. Trochu mi zatrnulo, když jsem se šla nahlásit organizátorovi a ten mi oznámil, že mám být opatrná, protože jeden nováček už se na trase roztřískal i s kluzákem. Něco takového chtěla má už i tak už dost rozklepaná kolena slyšet.

Šla jsem na trať. Ostatní Bekové mi ukázali zvednuté palce. Stiskla jsem páky ovládání a sledovala start. **'3... 2... 1... START!'** Kluzák se pomalu rozjížděl. Po najetí na první urychlovač jsem musela přeřadit rychlost a kluzák začal zrychlovat.

V uších mi zněla skladba, kterou jsem kdysi dávno slyšela na závodě kluzáků.

_Nelze to popřít  
Letíme  
Časem tak rychle, jak nikdo před námi  
Pořád rychleji  
A bez přestávek  
Nadzvukovou rychlostí, činící nás silnými_

_Pořád to není dost  
Nesmíme zastavit  
Dostaneme se daleko  
Bez nebezpečí  
V téhle době násobných požadavků_

_Připraven na jízdu se mnou?  
Chceš cítit to šílenství?  
Tak pojď a zažij, jak se to dělá..._

Bylo skoro nemožné vyhýbat se překážkám, přeřazovat rychlost a ještě u toho najíždět na urychlovače. V adrenalinové koupeli jsem prosvištěla cílem. Bekové mě vítali s jásotem - původní nejlepší čas 0:38:25 jsem překonala o víc jak šest vteřin! Naše radost ale měla krátkého trvání, protože z garáže Vulkarů k nám dolehl jásot - jejich jezdec zajel nejlepší čas celé své kariéry a překonal mě skoro o vteřinu. Všichni v naší stáji jsme zlostně zaskřípali zuby. Jedna z našich závodnic mi řekla: "Normálně bych s Redrosem držela krok, ale tohle už nikdo z nás nepřekoná. Je to na tobě!" S třesoucími se koleny jsem znovu šla k organizátorovi, abych se nahlásila na další jízdu.

Když jsem na dráze seděla ve svém kluzáku, dívala jsem se okolo. Támhle! Vypadá to jako klec, v níž je někdo zavřený! Je to snad Bastila? Pak už na další přemýšlení nebyl čas - moje druhá závodní jízda začala. A tentokrát jsem kluzák řídila odhodlaná překonat všechno a vše, aby už byl konec a já zase mohla vystoupit. Řítila jsem se dráhou. Vzduch ječivě svištěl kolem mého kluzáku, překážky se nejdříve přibližovaly a pak zase mizely za mnou v dáli, urychlovače se blištěly na zemi a zvaly mě k tomu, abych na ně najela.

Cíl! Skoro jsem ze svého kluzáku nebyla schopná vlastní silou vylézt, jak jsem byla zbrocená potem a vytřepaná tou ďábelskou jízdou, co jsem právě předvedla. Můj technik za mnou s jásotem přiběhl, aby mi pomohl sestoupit. "Dokázala jsi to! Máš čas 0:26:59 - to už ani Redros nepřekoná!" A doopravdy - ať se kdokoliv snažil, k mému času se ani nepřiblížil, a já tak mohla v klidu odpočívat v naší garáži.

Skončil závodní den a organizátor svolal účastníky závodu, aby vyhlásil vítěze závodu. "A vítězkou letošního úvodního závodu sezóny se stává jezdkyně Skrytých Beků - _Alrin Dell_!" Většina ostatních závodníků, ať už byla z jakéhokoliv gangu, propukla v jásot. Jenom ve tvářích Vulkarů jsem viděla nechuť a neochotu radovat se z cizího rekordu. "A cenu pro vítěze předá vůdce Černých Vulkarů - Brejik!"

Všichni se ztišili a vyčkávavě na Brejika upřeli oči. Ten nás všechny arogantně přelétl pohledem. "Lidé! Cenu neudělím! Vítězka podváděla - měla ve svém kluzáku namontovaný prototyp vylepšeného akcelerátotu!" Z davu se ozvalo nespokojené zabučení. Organizátor protestoval. "To nemůžeš, Brejiku - porušuješ staré tradice kluzákových závodů!" Brejik vypadal, že je mu to úplně jedno, což vzápětí potvrdil slovy, že nám kašle na nějaké naše staré tradice. Vtom se z klece ozvalo zapraskání a mříže pukly. Z klece vystoupila Bastila. Nervový obojek hodila Brejikovi k nohám a vzápětí se strhla vřava. Všichni se buď snažili utéct nebo mě a Bastilu zabít. Brejik po mě skočil - naštěstí už jsem zase měla svoji vibročepel, takže jsem byla schopná se bránit. Spolu s Bastilou jsme se pak postaraly o zbytek útočníků. Pak se ke mě Bastila otočila:

"Doufám, že si neplánuješ vybrat cenu vítěze," řekla mi pěkně arogantně. Zůstala jsem na ni hledět s otevřeou pusou. "Cože?!" bylo jediné, co jsem v první chvíli byla schopná říct. Já se tady málem nechám zabít, každou chvíli pode mnou mohl vybouchnout kluzák - a namísto aspoň trochy vděku za osvobození se mi dostane _tohle_?!

"Asi si to neuvědomuješ, Bastilo, ale kdybych nevyhrála ten závod, tak by nebylo možné tě osvobodit," řekla jsem ledově. Můj led se ale poněkud minul účinkem, protože Bastila stejným tónem jako předtím pokračovala: "Zachránit? Pokud je výhra kluzákového závodu tvoje představa o záchraně, tak je to teda pěkně chabé. Možná sis nevšimla, ale kdybych ti nepomohla, tak už jsi dávno mrtvá!"

To už bylo trochu moc. Vztekle jsem si sundala závodnickou přilbu, kterou jsem si během celého závodního dne stejně jako ostatní závodníci nesundávala a mrštila s ní do kouta. "_A dost_!" Vystěkla jsem na ni. "Na tohle nemáme čas! Musíme jít za Carthem!" Pokud měl můj výbuch nějaký účinek, tak jedině mimořádné překvapení na straně Bastily. "Carth Onasi žije?" zvolala, "konečně nějaká dobrá zpráva! Hned mě k němu zaveď!" Protočila jsem oči. "Jistě, Vaše Veličenstvo," zamumlala jsem si pod nosem.

_'Jen počkej, Carthe - takovéhle překvápko ti jen ta nedaruju!'_


	5. Cesta ven

**A/N**: Zatím ještě pořád se mi daří plnit plán - ale už je to naknop, začínají mi docházet napsané kapitoly O.o Jo, a už jsem se zmínila, že chci svoji kopii KotOR 2: TSL?

**Prohlášení**: Nemám nic kromě svých KotOR CDček. Ách jo...

* * *

"Chceš říct, Carthe, že jste ještě nevymysleli plán, jak se dostat z Tarisu?" zeptala se zvýšeným hlasem Bastila. "Tak to je jedině dobře, že zas tuhle misi vedu já!"

Carth vypadal, že je z Bastilina přístupu stejně nadšený jako já. Se zaťatými zuby jí taky odpověděl: "Bastilo, chápu, že jsi v tomhle nová, ale velitel nenadává svým podřízeným jenom proto, že všechno nejde stoprocentně podle plánu."

"Tohle mi stěží přijde jako vhodný způsob, jak oslovovat svého velitele, Carthe," řekla mu na to Bastila. To už na mě bylo moc. "Momentálně nepředvádíš zrovna vzor dobré velitelky, Bastilo," pronesla jsem suše. Přes Bastilinu tvář projel záblesk nevole. Celkem pochopitelně se jí nelíbilo, že má opozici, ale trochu jsme se všichni zklidnili a začali vymýšlet plán. Pak se ozvala Mission. "Já mám hlad, pojďme se někam najíst. Pak můžeme dál přemýšlet o plánu." Při zmínce o jídle jí Zaalbar rád přizvukoval a my s Carthem už jsme taky měli hlad, stejně jako Bastila, ačkoliv ta by to nepřiznala. Rychle jsme jí vysvětlili náš krycí plán, aby případně neudělala na chodbě scénu. Moc se jí to nezamlouvalo, ale jak jsem s trochou škodolibosti poznamenala, teď už s tím nemůže nic dělat a navíc nám to několikrát zachránilo krk. Venku jsme ale kupodivu nenarazili na správce, ale na nějakého Twi'leka. Nesl nám zprávu. Canderous Ordo se s námi - vlastně se mnou, s výherkyní závodu kluzáků - chce setkat v kantýně. Mission za mnou si tiše hvízdla. "Raději bychom si měli pohnout - žoldáci jako on nejsou zrovna proslulí svou trpělivostí. Zajímalo by mě, co po tobě vlastně chce." "Tak to jsme dvě," zamumlala jsem. Paráda. Chce se se mnou sejít někdo, koho nechci potkat ve špatné náladě a kdo nemá rád nezávaznou konverzaci. Opravdu. Jak jsem bez něčeho takového mohla vůbec přežít?

Canderous vypadal úplně stejně, jako když jsme se potkali v Dolním Tarisu a pak v Podměstí - akorát že byl čistější a jeho výraz v sobě neměl to napětí a únavu, jako v Podměstí, kde bylo neustálé nebezpečí útoku smečky rakghoulů. S typicky mužským zájmem mi věnoval takzvaný výtahový pohled (to jest odzdola nahoru a zase zpátky), než mě oslovil. "Tak to ty jsi vyhrála závod."

Zářivě jsem se na něj usmála. "Na to, že nemáš rád nezávaznou konverzaci, ti to jde docela dobře." Zasmál se. "Máš pravdu. Mám pro tebe nabídku." Přikývla jsem. "Dobře. Co kdyby ses šel s námi najíst? Můžeš nám říct o své nabídce, my všichni si ji poslechneme najednou a ještě se u toho najíme. Platí?" Jídlo tu sice nebylo nic, co bych chtěla jíst 24 hodin denně, ale hlad to zahnalo a o nic jiného nám stejně ani nešlo. A Canderousova nabídka byla opravdu, ale opravdu dobrá.

"Mandaloriánští žoldáci jako já jsou teď obzvláště žádaní. Davik si mě najal na zvláštní práci. Pracovní doba nic moc, ale platil dobře," vyprávěl. Carth vedle mě se celý napjal při zmínce o Mandalorianech. Lehce jsem se pod stolem dotkla jeho zaťaté pěsti. Pomalu se uvolnil. Všimla jsem si, že se Bastila nad naší výměnou gest nesouhlasně zamračila, ale nic neřekla, tak jsem to nechala být a soustředila se na to, co říkal Canderous. "Poslední dobou mi ale Davik neplatil, co slíbil. Nemám rád, když mě někdo podvádí," řekl s temným podtónem v hlase, skoro jsem čekala, že vytáhne nůž a vyhrůžně vyzkouší, jak je ostrý. "Je načase zvednout kotvy a vypadnout z téhle zapadlé planety. Na to ale potřebuju dvě věci - loď a sithské kódy."

Chvíli jsem přemýšlela nad tím, co řekl. "Proč nám to všechno říkáš, Canderousi?" zeptala jsem se. Pomalu se usmál. "To je jednoduché - sám Davik mi dal úkol, abych získal ty kódy. Kdybych se ale do sithské centrály vloupal já, tak by zanedlouho Davikovi na dveře bušili Sithové, protože je až moc dobře známo, pro koho pracuju. Tebe ale nikdo nezná." "To je fakt," připustila jsem. "I tak ale - proč zrovna já?" Dunivě se zasmál. "Viděl jsem tě na závodech. Kdokoliv, kdo je dostatečně šílený na to, aby takhle závodil, je dostatečně šílený na to, aby si troufl vloupat se do sithské centrály." Takhle jsem nad tím nepřemýšlela. Ale Canderous měl pravdu - šílená jsem na to byla víc dost.

"Dávej si pozor, žoldáci jako on nemyslí na nic jiného než na svůj vlastní prospěch," zašeptal mi Carth. Nicméně zašeptal to tak hlasitě, že to lehce slyšel i Canderous. Ten se na Cartha akorát pobaveně ušklíbl a prohodil. "Mluvil jsem s tvojí přítelkyní, ne s tebou." Znovu se otočil ke mně: "Tak co na to říkáš - ty seženeš kódy, já seženu loď?" Rozhlédla jsem se po ostatních. Zaalbar s Mission pokrčili rameny způsobem 'je to na tobě', Bastila vypadala, že se jí to nelíbí a Carth neochotně přikývl. Rázně jsem přikývla. "Dobře Canderousi, myslím, že jsme dohodnutí. Jaký je plán?"

"Půjdeme na to takhle..."

**-o.O.o-**

"To _nemyslíš_ vážně!"

"To teda _myslím_!"

"_Nenechám_ tě jít samotnou!"

"Ale já _nepůjdu_ sama!"

Tahle hádka s Carthem a Bastilou se ukázala jako docela vyčerpávající. Jeden očividně trpěl komplexem "muž = ochránce, žena = slabá, potřebující ochranu" a druhý zas "jsem velitel = musím být všude". Zatímco u prvního to bylo jednak frustrující, tak i lichotivé, u druhého to bylo akorát frustrující. "A dost!" vyštěkla jsem na ně. "Cením si vašeho zájmu o tenhle úkol, ale v tomhle mi vy dva," ukázala jsem na ně, "moc nepomůžete - potřebuju někoho, kdo se umí plížit, je schopný bojovat na dálku i na blízko a vyzná se v počítačích." To je umlčelo. Carth sice uměl spoustu věcí s blastery i zbraněmi na blízko, ale co se týče plížení, tak by ho slyšel snad každý a počítače sice uměl ovládat, ale nebyl by schopen se do nich nabourat. A Bastila byla to samé - a jako plus na ni ještě byla vypsaná odměna. Napochodovat s ní do sithské základny by bylo jako vlézt přímo do jámy lvové - odhalení jsme si nemohli dovolit. "Proto potřebuju Mission a T3 - T3 se sice neumí plížit, ale jako robot zapadne snad všude."

"Mission je ještě dítě," zkusil to ještě Carth, na což ale Mission vyskočila jak čertík z krabičky. "Nejsem dítě, ty starej papriko!" Byla to předem prohraná bitva a Carth věděl, kdy z ní vycouvat. Nakonec jsem je oba přesvědčila o tom, že vím, co dělám. Večer nastal čas se dostat do základny - kódy k naší svobodě už na nás čekaly.

**-o.O.o-**

"Bastilo, mohla bys mi laskavě vysvětlit, proč mi ten sithský guvernér říkal "adept Síly"? A hlavně - proč se mi neustále zdá o tobě, jak bojuješ s nějakým Sithem?" vybafla jsem druhý den ráno na Bastilu. Už to začínalo být únavné. Nejdřív jsme s Mission a T3 museli vyzabíjet skoro celé osazenstvo sithské centrály a pak ještě odstranit guvernéra, abychom se dostali ke kódům, ale navíc jsem se zase nevyspala, protože většinu noci se mi zdálo o bojující Bastile. Pche. _'Kdyby se mi aspoň zdálo o Carthovi,'_ pomyslela jsem ji, 'u toho by aspoň bylo se na co dívat.'

Bastila na mě chvíli překvapeně hleděla. "Adept Síly? Bojuji se Sithem?" zopakovala. Naštvaně jsem přikývla. Vypadala zamyšleně, ale když na mě v první chvíli pohlédla, na kratičký okamžik jsem v jejích očích zahlédla... úlek? "Mohla bys mi trochu víc popsat ten boj se Sithem? Co přesně vidíš?" Zavřela jsem oči, abych si scénu lépe vybavila. "Můstek nějaké lodi. Máš jednoduchý světelný meč. Kromě tebe jsou tam další asi čtyři rytíři Jedi. Nejdříve bojujete s několika Sithy. Nejsou moc velkou výzvou, jsou rychle poraženi. Náhle se muž stojící před tebou chytne za hrdlo a padá k zemi. Před vámi stojí další osoba - má na sobě rudo-černou róbu z několika prvky z nějaké zbroje. Vlasy má schované pod kapucí, tvář za maskou. Pomalu aktivuje rudý světelný meč a vyzývavě jím máchne tvým směrem. Něco říkáš, ale než stihne kdokoliv z vás cokoliv udělat, paluba okolo vás se zatřese výbuchem. Všichni padnete k zemi. Ozve se zvuk probíjející elektřiny..." Další, co jsem si pamatovala bylo, že jsem se probrala na zemi, Bastila a Carth nade mnou.

"Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se Bastila. Několikrát jsem zamrkala, abych zahnala hvězdičky před očima a přikývla. "Tvůj sen - to byla jedna z mých nejsilnějších vzpomínek. Rada Jedi nás poslala na misi, jejíž cílem bylo zajetí jednoho z vůdců Sithů - Revan. Ten Sith měl nejspíš pravdu - jsi citlivá na Sílu, což mohlo způsobit, že jsi ve svých snech viděla moje vzpomínky."

"_'Citlivá na Sílu'_? Co to znamená?" Chvíli bylo ticho, jak Bastila zvažovala odpověď. Nakonec rozvážně řekla: "To nevím. Až se odsud dostaneme, budu muset promluvit s Radou Jedi."

"Což mě přivádí k tomu, že bychom si měli jít promluvit s Canderousem," ozvala se Mission. "Kódy jsou naše, takže bychom sebou měli mrsknout, co se získání lodě týče. Nechceme přece, aby Sithové stihli změnit kódování dřív, než budeme mít loď, že?"

Nikdo z nás to netušil, ale v tu chvíli už byl osud Tarisu zpečetěn. Darth Malak totiž na Leviathanu na orbitě vydal osudový rozkaz, jež měl vymazat Taris z hvězdných map.

**-o.O.o-**

"Ale ale, Canderousi, cože už nepracuješ sám? Začínáš na to být moc starý?" zeptal se jízlivě Calo Nord. Canderous po něm vrhl pohled, který by Cala poslal k zemi, kdyby mohly pohledy zabíjet. "Dávej si pozor, Calo. Můžeš být nejnovější kathský pes ve smečce, ale zdaleka nejsi nejsilnější," zavrčel vyhrůžně.

"Dost!" přerušil je postarší muž. "Nenechám své nejlepší dva muže, aby se navzájem pozabíjeli. Faktem ale zůstává, že jsi nepřišel sám, Canderousi. Nechceš nám představit svou společnici?"

Postoupila jsem lehce dopředu. "Tohle je Alrin Dell, vítězka letošního závodu kluzáků - a někdo, koho by Centrála mohla mít zájem najmout do svých řad," představil mě Canderous. Davik si mě prohlížel způsobem, z něhož se mi dělalo špatně. Věnovala jsem mu chladný úsměv, což mu očividně vůbec nebránilo v tom, aby mi i nadále zíral na, ehm, hrudník. Celkem mě setkání s Davikem zklamalo, očekávala jsem od zdejšího mafiánského bosse něco víc - ne to, že bude tak sešlý. A hlavně tak nechutný. Naštěstí tahle přehlídka rychle skončila, Davik mě ve společnosti Canderouse a Cala provedl celým svým opulentním příbytkem, ukázal mi svou loď - Ebon Hawk - a pak mě zavedl do "ubikací pro hosty", kde mě ve společnosti Canderouse zanechal s tím, že až mě prověří, rád mě přivítá v Centrále.

Jen za ním zaklaply dveře, hodila jsem po Canderousovi ošklivý pohled. "Jestli se ještě někdy s tebou pustím do podobných podniků, ráda bych, abys mě varoval před oplzlými sešlými chlapy, jasné?" Jen se uchechtl. "Budeme muset chvíli počkat, než odsud zmizíme, abychom to tu prolezli. Aby totiž bylo jasno," začal vysvětlovat, "celé tohle křídlo se sice nazývá ubikace pro hosty, ale ve skutečnosti je to spíš něco jako trochu komfortnější vězení. Pokud se vzdálíš příliš daleko od své místnosti, tak si tě najdou strážní."

"Roztomilé," řekla jsem suše. "Nějaký nápad, kde začít? Protože jestli si dobře pamatuju, tak bez prolomení kódů se nedostaneme ani do hangáru, natožpak na loď. Ale že je to krásná loď," dodala jsem lehce zasněně.

Nakonec jsme museli pozabíjet pár strážných, zlikvidovat pár robotů, osvobodit jednoho vězně a nabourat se do několika počítačů, než jsme se vůbec dostali k hangáru - když vtom se začala země třást a z okna jsme viděly, jak se několik mrakodrapů začíná hroutit. "Proboha, co se to děje?!" vykřikla jsem zděšeně. Canderous mě rychle drapl loket a táhl mě k hangáru. Tam na nás kromě Ebon Hawku čekalo menší překvapení - běžící Davik a Calo Nord. "Ti zatracení Sithové nám to tu všechno shodí na hlavu!" křičel Davik. Pak si nás všiml. "Ale ale, co to tu máme - krysy opouštějí potápějící se loď, že? Ale to se vám nepovede!" Spolu s Calem na nás začali střílet, když vtom ale na Cala spadl strop a my tak Davika velice rychle zlikvidovali. Rychle jsme vběhli do Ebon Hawku, Canderous utíkal do kokpitu, zatímco já zůstala u vstupní rampy, abych pomohla nastoupit ostatním. Pokud se Sithové rozhodli zničit celou planetu, tak už nám jde opravdu o kejhák.

Rychle jsme letěli na místo setkání s ostatními. Záhadným způsobem jsme se rychle všichni naskládali do lodi a už jsme kličkovali mezi padajícími bombami. Utíkala jsem do kokpitu, abych měla aspoň trochu přehled o tom, co se děje. Carth rychle vysílal kódy, aby nás nesetřelily automatická děla na orbitě. "Naprogramuj kurz na Dantooine, tam se budeme moct ukrýt!" slyšela jsem Bastilin hlas. "Sakra, zpozorovali nás! Alrin, utíkej do věže, letí za námi letka stíhačů!" Běžela jsem lodí a cestou do jedné z věží málem vrazila do Canderouse. "Canderousi - běž do druhé věže - pronásledují nás stíhače!" Každý jsme běželi jedním směrem. Vyhoupla jsem se do sedadla ve věži a vyzkoušela zaměřování. V druhé věži jsem zahlédla Canderouse. Ukazoval si na uši. Rychle jsem si nasadila sluchátka. "Beru ty, co poletí napravo, ty máš ty nalevo. Kapišto?" Dál už nebyl čas na to, abychom spolu ještě nějak komunikovali, protože stíhače už byly na dostřel - jak jsme vzápětí pocítili na vlastní štíty. Zanedlouho jsme je ale všechny sestřelili a pak už nás čekal akorát nalétávací manévr do hyperprostoru.

S úlevným povzdechnutím jsem si sundala sluchátka z uší a slezla z věže. Trochu se pode mnou klepala kolena - přece jenom, ne každý den vás někdo chce rozstřílet na hadry. Pak jsem uslyšela něčí vzlykání. _Mission_, problesklo mi hlavou. Nemýlila jsem se. V levé části lodi, tam, kde jsme si potom udělaly ženskou část, se na posteli choulila Mission a plakala. Tiše jsem přešla k posteli, na níž ležela a sedla si vedle ní. "Mission," řekla jsem konějšivě. Sedla si a vrhla se mi okolo krku. "Alrin... Alrin... on zničil... zničil Taris..." zavzlykala Mission. "Já vím," zašeptala jsem. Lehce jsem ji objala a pohupovala ji ze strany na stranu, jako když matka kolébá své maličké. Celé její tělo se třáslo neustálými vzlyky. Nevěděla jsem pořádně, co mám dělat - jak chcete utišit někoho, komu před očima zničili jeho planetu? Nakonec jsem jí začala tiše zpívat ukolébavku. "Hajej, mé dítě, a ztiš, lásko, pláč. Spinkej, vždyť houpá tě proud. Spinkej a vem si tu písničku mou, v ní s tebou já budu plout..." Nevím, jak dlouho jsem zpívala, ale Mission se nakonec uklidnila a díkybohu usnula. Zaslechla jsem ode dveří nějaký šramot. Stál v nich Carth a pozoroval nás. "Jak je jí?" zeptal se šeptem. "Jak by bylo - mizerně. Ale konečně usnula," odpověděla jsem. Přikývl. "Potřebujeme tě v kokpitu - jedná se o další směr naší cesty," vysvětlil rychle a odešel. Opatrně jsem odvinula Missioniny ruce ze svého krku a zakryla ji přikrývkou. V kokpitu už mezitím běžela živá diskuze. "Měli bychom nějakou dobu zůstat na Dantooine," říkala právě Bastila. "Najdeme tam místo, kde budeme moci nabrat nové síly a kde budeme moci nějakou dobu zůstat." "Myslím, že bychom raději měli hned po tvém setkání s Radou měli pokračovat dál. Nemůžeme si dovolit riskovat, že nás Malak dostihne," oponoval jí Carth, když jsem vešla do kokpitu. "Co ty si o tom myslíš?" zeptala se mě Bastila. Chvíli jsem přemýšlela. "Nejdříve se musíme setkat s Radou - chtěla bych vědět víc o té citlivosti na Sílu. A dál se uvidí - budeme to radši plánovat na kratší časový horizont. Na dlouhodobější plán je tu totiž až příliš mnoho proměnných," vypadlo ze mě. Trochu mě to zarazilo. Odkdy mluvím jako zkušený stratég? "A co si o tom myslí ostatní? Canderousi? Zaalbare?" otočila jsem se na dosud mlčící zbylé členy posádky. "Půjdu tam, kam ty půjdeš, Alrin Dell," zabručel Zaalbar. No jo vlastně, já skoro úplně zapomněla, že Zaalbar je se mnou svázán doživotním závazkem. Canderous jenom pokrčil rameny. "Jsem si jistý, že kamkoliv půjdeme, tak dokud tam budeš ty, budou tam i nepřátelé hodni boje. Půjdu s tebou." Fíha, neřekla bych, že někdo jako Canderous bude následovat někoho jako jsem já. Otočila jsem se zpět na Bastilu s Carthem. "Tak tedy na Dantooine," rozhodla jsem.

Proboha, proč jsem měla při zmínce téhle farmářské planety pocit, jako bych strkala hlavu do lví tlamy?


	6. Dantooine

**A/N**: Panika, stress! Mám dva dny zpoždění! Oh noes! Ale jinak se mi ještě celkem daří držet plán, takže se vznáším na růžovém obláčku úspěchu. Mimochodem, taky netrplivě čekáte na svoji kopii Star Wars: The Sith Lords?

**Prohlášení**: Nemám nic kromě svých KotOR CDček. Ách jo...

* * *

"Běž dál, už na tebe čekají," pobídl mě Carth. Neušlo mi, že mu v očích nedůvěřivě svítilo. Paráda. Rada chce se mnou a s Bastilou mluvit o samotě, aniž by Carth slyšel, o čem se mluví. To bude voda na mlýn jeho paranoie.

Vkročila jsem do místnosti. Rada Jedi byla nastoupena do oblouku, Bastila stála před nimi. Když jsem přišla blíž, otočila se ke mně. "Tohle je Alrin Dell," představila mě. "Alrin - mistr Dorak, mistr Vandar, mistr Vrook a mistr Zhar," představila mi členy rady. Neklidně jsem se pod upřeným pohledem Rady ošila; zatímco Vandar, Dorak a Zhar na mě pohlíželi klidně a docela přátelsky, Vrook se na mě docela nepokrytě mračil. Napadlo mě, jestli mi třeba něco nečouhá zpod vesty nebo jestli ho stejně jako Belayu venku neuráží můj oděv. Pak ale promluvil mistr Zhar: "Takže ty jsi ta, co zachránila Bastilu. Je dobře, že jsi tady. Diskutovali jsme o tvé poněkud neobvyklé situaci."

Překvapeně jsem se k nmu otočila. "Co ode mne chcete?"

"Bastila nám řekla," pokračoval, "že je s tebou spojena velká Síla. Zvažujeme, že bychom tě vycvičili na rytíře Jedi."

"Spojena velká Síla?" Něco v tomhe duchu řekla Bastila už na Tarisu. Docela by mě zajímalo, co to vlastně znamená. Na Deralii moc Jediů nebylo, takže člověk neměl nikdy moc možnost se v tomhle ohledu vzdělávat. Vtom ale promluvil mistr Vrook. "Mistr Zhar možná mluví poněkud předčasně. Potřebujeme nezvratný důkaz tvého silného vztahu k Síle, než vůbec začneme zvažovat tvé přijetí k výcviku."

"Důkaz?" ozvala se poněkud prudce Bastila. "Rada jistě cítí velkou Sílu v této ženě. Už jsem vám vylíčila události, jež se odehrály na Tarisu."

"Možná to byla jenom šťastná náhoda," nabídl možnost Vrook. Zhar nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou. "Oba víme, že šťastné náhody neexistují a že je pouze Síla. Oba cítíme Sílu Bastiliny společnice, jakkoliv je divoká a nezkrocená. Můžeme ji bezpečně ignorovat, teď, když se začala projevovat?" Vrook stiskl rty. Náhle se jeho oči zabodly do mých. Měla jsem pocit, že ačkoliv odpovídá Zharovi, jsou jeho slova mířena na mě. "Výcvik rytířů Jedi je dlouhý a náročný, i když se pracuje s mladou a otevřenou myslí. Už učit dítě je těžké. Oč těžší bude učit dospělou osobu?"

Připadala jsem si jak v obklíčeném městě. Vrook mě očividně nesnášel, nesnášel a nesnášel - a to jsem ještě ani nestačila něco vyvést. Sakrapes, jestli na to mám, tak ještě Vrookovi ukážu, kdo tu nemá mladou a otevřenou mysl. Hrdě jsem se vypjala. "Pokusím se ze sebe dostat to nejlepší," nabídla jsem, "pokud se Rada rozhodne mě přijmout." Tak, a je to venku. Oči všech se do mě zabodly, že jsem měla co dělat, abych zůstala stát na místě a nezačala nervózně přešlapovat.

"Tradičně řád nepříjímá na výcvik dospělou osobu, ačkoliv v historii řádu jsou vzácné vyjímky z tohoto pravidla," ozval se poprvé mistr Dorak. "Myslím, že ty budeš jedna z těch vyjímek, jedna z těch vzácných případů." "Souhlasím s mistrem Dorakem," přitakal mistr Vandar. Byl to maličký mimozemšťan, vypadal skoro legračně. Vyzařoval z něj ale zvláštní klid a autorita, jež bránila jakémukoliv pokusu o hloupý vtip na jeho původ. "Mnoho našich vlastních žáků opouští řád Jedi, aby následovali učení Sithů. Potřebujeme nováčky, kteří by se postavili proti Malakovi. Teď, když je Revan mrtvá..."

"Jsi si jistý, že je Revan mrtvá?" vpadnul mu do řeši Vrook. "Co když tuto ženu vycvičíme a Temná paní se vrátí?" 'Ehm?' pomyslela jsem si. _'Revan byla žena? Fíha. Já si vždycky myslela, že Revan byl chlap.'_

Vandar mu s bohorovným klidem odpověděl. "To je problém, o němž bychom měli diskutovat ve větším soukromí. Bastilo, ty a tvá společnice teď musíte odejít. Tohle je záležitost pouze pro členy Rady."

Bastila vysekla pukrle. "Jistě, mistře Vandare. Vrátíme se na Ebon Hawk." Otočila se k východu. Následovala jsem ji. Znovu jsem si připadala jak jelen. Rada mi připadala podivně známá - viděla jsem někdy někoho z nich na obrázku? Nemohla jsem najít odpověď, a to mě štvalo. Vždycky jsem nesnášela, když jsem na něco neměla odpověď. A navrch toho po mě Carth zase vrhal jeden nedůvěřivý pohled za druhým. Raději jsem utekla do garáže a začala se hrabat ve vylepšitelné výzbroji, jíž se nám podařilo nashromáždit a bavila se tím až do večeře. Po večeři jsem se zase zavrtala do vylepšování výzbroje - tentokrát v Canderousově společnosti. Vyráběl tam nějaké adrenalové stimulanty a zatím jsme nezávisle klábosili. Ukecala jsem ho, aby mi vyprávěl něco o sobě, nějaké válečné historky. Jak jsem ho jednou slyšela se dohadovat se s Carthem, Canderous je oba označil za válečníky, s čímž ovšem Carth nesouhlasil a označil se za vojáka. A co dělají vojáci? Většinou chrání bezbranné před válečníky. Vešla jsem do místnosti, kde se celý rozhovor odehrával a hned jsem musela vyrazit do akce. Musela jsem na ně vlítnout, aby se okamžitě uklidnili. Opravdu se obejdu bez toho, abych musela někoho sbírat po kouscích - a když jsem je viděla, jak proti sobě stojí jako dva kohouti, tak jsem si byla docela jistá, jak by to skončilo, kdyby se věcem nechal volný průběh.

Canderous byl rozený vypravěč. Trochu mi připomínal válečníky ze starých legend, žijící bojem, takových, pro něž byla jejich čest vším. Raději jsem odložila nástroje a sedla si na pracovní lavici, abych se mohla lépe soustředit na to, co říká. Když začal popisovat zvláštní útok vibročepelí, strhlo mě to natolik, že jsem po požádala, aby mě ho naučil. Zkoušeli jsme to asi dvě hodiny, když se mi to konečně povedlo tak, že s tím byl Canderous spokojený. Ještě chvíli jsme spolu trénovali, a pak už jsme byli oba unavení natolik, že jsme se akorát šli osprchovat - každý zvlášť, samozřejmě - a pak už akorát hups do postele a spát. Spokojeně jsem se zavrtala pod pokrývku a rychle usnula.  
_  
Tma. Jeskyně? Dvě postavy. Jedna je zahalená v dlouhé černé roucho s kapucí, na hrudi lehce obrněné, tvář má přikrytou maskou. Revan. Druhá je vysoký muž s modrofialovým tetováním na vyholené hlavě, namísto spodní čelisti jakési kovové zařízení. Malak. Revan stojí před kamennými dveřmi. Malak za ní přechází. "Za tohle nás řád rozhodně vypudí ze svých řad. Opravdu za to tajemství Star Forge stojí?" Revan už se déle nerozmýšlela a jediným gestem dveře otevřela. Před ní se do vzduchu vznesla černá koule, jež kolem sebe začala vyzařovat paprsky světla, jež vzápětí utvořily mapu galaxie._

S trhnutím jsem se probudila. Celá posádka Ebon Hawk ještě spala, aspoň jsem se to podle panujícího ticha domnívala. Vyhrabala jsem se z postele, skoro se vyplížila z místnosti, abych nevzbudila ostatní a šla do kuchyňky, abych si dala hrnek něčeho, co by mě pořádně probralo. K mému překvapení tam už byl Carth. Sotva na mě pohlédl, tak se lehce zamračil. V první chvíli ve mně hrklo, že jsem něco provedla a teď mi za to Carth vynadá, ale předtím, než jsem se na to stihla přeptat, mi Carth sdělil: "Vypadáš hrozně." Nejdřív jsem se zmohla jenom na překvapené mrknutí. "Ehm, Carthe, už ti někdy někdo řekl, že opravdu víš, co chce každá žena po drsné noci slyšet?" zeptala jsem se po chvíli ironicky. Lehce se začervenal. "Tohle ráno je čím dál tím divnější, Alrin. Nejdřív se tu objeví Bastila a vypadá jak duch, a o něco později se tu ve stejném stavu objevíš i ty."

Bastila vypadající jako by viděla ducha? Zamrazilo mě. Je snad možné, že se jí zdálo o tomtéž, co mně? "Říkala něco?" "Šla promluvit s Radou. Máš prý přijít hned, jakmile se vzbudíš." Bez dalších řečí jsem se na patě otočila a hnala se k ženským ložnicím, abych na sebe naházela nějaké vhodné oblečení a vyrazila za Bastilou. Tohle se mi, sakrapes, opravdu přestávalo líbit.

**-o.O.o-**

Tak, a je to. Bude ze mě Jedi.

Připadala jsem si trochu otupěle. Z minuty na minutu se mi změnil celý život, ze špionky se stala učednice v řádu Jedi. Ha! Ironie celé situace mě skoro mě skoro praštila do nosu, když mi to došlo.

Mezi tebou a mladou Bastilou je pouto Síly, řekl mistr Vandar. Jsem svázaná s Jejím Veličenstvem. To teda potěš koště. Aspoň, že můj mistr byl mistr Zhar. Jistě, učit mě měli i ostatní, ale Zhar byl můj hlavní učitel. Čekala mě spousta práce - musím zvládnout bojový výcvik se Zharem a Vrookem, musím se naučit ovládat Sílu a meditovat s Vandarem a musím zvládnout hodiny historie s mistrem Dorakem. Jakkoliv mě netěšilo to, že ze mě bude Jedi, docela jsem se těšila na tu práci na sobě. Vždycky jsem se hrozně ráda něco učila.

Hned první den mi Bastila ve cvičném souboji nakopala zadek, což mé ego docela těžce snášelo. "To jsem si nezasoužila," mumlala jsem si, když jsem pokulhávala směrem k Ebon Hawku, když se u mě náhle zjevil mistr Dorak a s příjemným úsměvem mi začal vysvětlovat, že v době mého výcviku se ode mne očekává, že budu trávit noci v enklávě. "A... ale proč?" vykoktala jsem jsem. Dostalo se mi vysvětlení, že by mě mí společníci mohli odvádět od výcviku, což by vedlo ke zpomalení mého postupu, což je něco, co si v nynější situaci nemůžeme dovolit. Schlíple jsem tedy za ním kulhala zpátky do enklávy. Zavedl mě do malé místnosti. Bílé stěny, postel s matrací a pořikrývkou, malý stolek, několik datapadů. Vypadalo to stejně sterilně jako Zelkova nemocnice na Tarisu. Ale tam byl aspoň Zelka se svým úsměvem, chápavýma očima, příjemným tichým hlasem a rukama, jež dovedly ošetřit snad všechno. A tady? Tady jsem byla akorát já a čtyři stěny. Nechápu, proč si rada myslí, že zrovna tohle mi pomůže ve výcviku. S povzdechem jsem ze sebe shodila oblečení a plácla sebou na postel. Byla jsem tak unavená, že jsem se sotva stihla přikrýt a už jsem spala.

Ráno bylo doslova pekelné. Všechny moje svaly - i ty, o kterých jsem ani nevěděla, že je mám - mimořádně výrazně protestovaly proti jakémukoliv pohybu, což byl docela problém, protože podle rozvrhu jsme začínali rozcvičkou a pak následovala dvouhodinovka tréninku s čepelí. Ještě nikdy se mi nechtělo nahlas začít vykřikovat 'neslušná slova' tak jako teď. Ale ne, neposkytnu jim to potěšení, že mě uvidí v pracovní neschopnosti. Ale že mým zubům teda zatraceně nesvědčilo všechno to skřípání, jež jsem je nutila dělat ve snaze nezačít křičet bolestí. Pak byla doba oběda. Všimla jsem si, jak si o mě ostatní učedníci a padawani nenápadně šuškají navzájem, když jsem kolem nich kulhala k místu, jež mi bylo vyhrazeno. "Jen se na ni podívej... ani nemá pořádné oblečení..." Hej, co je tak špatného na tmavých kalhotách, vysokých botách, košili, vestě a černých rukavicích? "Ta Síla v ní..." "Je tak _stará_..." Pche, když to říká takový kuře jako ten klučina, tak to zní skoro jako poklona.

Po obědě následovalo další fiasko. Můj úkol byl sednout si do meditační pozice, soustředit se na malý datapad, jež ležel na zemi přede mnou a pokusit se ho zvednout. Pot ze mě lil, celá jsem se třásla tím pekelným soustředěním, než se mi konečně povedlo ten zatracený datapad zvednout. Jenže jenom se mi to povedlo, tak datapad zase spadl na zem. Mistr Vandar mě sice pochválil, že ne každému se to hned napoprvé povede, což ale nic neměnilo na tom, jak to bylo frustrující.

Jediné, co se mi ten den dařilo, byla vyúka s mistrem Dorakem. Vždycky jsme něco přečetli, chvíli nad tím zkoušeli meditovat a pak jsme diskutovali o tom, co jsme právě četli. Mistr Dorak byl klidný muž přátelského vzezření, v mnohém mi tak připomínal Zelku. Hodiny s ním měly hojivý účinek na mé nebohé ego, jež i v následujících dnech trpělo pod ranami Bastilina cvičného meče, datapadu padajícího mi na hlavu a noc za nocí ve sterilním prostředí mého pokoje.

Po pár týdnech už jsem opravdu začínala být nervózní. Za tu docela krátkou dobu, co jsme byli na Tarisu a pak během cesty na Dantooine jsem si zvykla na přítomnost svých společníků. To, že jsem se s nimi až na Bastilu, jež se mnou trávila většinu času, v podstatě nesměla stýkat a diskuze o tom, co všechno se se mnou bude dít, probíhala za zavřenými dveřmi mezi mistry a Bastilou, mi taky na klidu moc nepřidalo. Jedné noci už jsem měla plné zuby samoty. Chtěla jsem zase vidět ostatní, a tak jsem se pod rouškou tmy a maskovacího pole vyplížila z enklávy směrem k Ebon Hawku. Naštěstí byla spuštěná nástupní rampa, takže jsem se dostala dovnitř, aniž bych nějak moc budila pozornost a mohla tak úpně nádherně přepadnout Mission a odvděčit se jí tak za těch několik přepadů na Tarisu.

"Alrin!" vypískla, když jsem ji znenadání popadla jednou rukou kolem pasu, zatímco jsem druhou vypínala generátor maskovacího pole. "No jasně - Alrin v celé své kráse!" smála jsem se, když jsem viděla její rozzářený obličej. Její hlas přivolal ostatní. "No že se taky ukážeš," ozval se znuděně Canderous. "Tahle planeta je ještě nudnější, než jsem si myslel." Pokrčila jsem rameny. "Správně bych tu ani neměla být." "Jak to?" zeptala se překvapeně Mission. Napodobila jsem Doraka. "_'Tví společníci by mohli odvádět tvou pozornost od výcviku, proto bude lepší, když zůstaneš tady.'_" Zavrtěla jsem hlavou. "Už mi z enklávy začíná hrabat. No a tak jsem se vplížila sem," dodala jsem stydlivě. Za mnou se ozval tichý smích. "Jestli to zjistí Bastila, tak z toho snad bude mít infarkt," řekl Carth. Rychle jsem se k němu vyplašeně otočila. "Neplánuješ jí to říct, doufám, říct, že ne?" zeptala jsem se s rostoucí panikou. Pokud by se to někdo dozvěděl, byla jsem si jistá, že by mě snad umístili do nějakého vězení, jenom abych znovu neutekla. Všichni se zasmáli. "Neboj, já a Velkej Z toho starého papriku nenecháme, aby to někde prozradil," řekla mi Mission a hodila po Carthovi vyhrůžný pohled. Zbytek večera proběhl v uvolněné atmosféře, cítila jsem se tak dobře, jako celou dobu svého výcviku ne. Pak jsme znenadání zůstali s Carthem v místnosti sami.

Věnovala jsem mu úsměv. "Máme to ale zajímavou posádku, co?"

Zasmál se. "To teda jo! Když jsem to říkal admirálu Dodonně, tak mi to ani nechtěla věřit! Průzkumnice, pilot, Wookie, Jedi, Mandalorian a twi'lecká mladistvá - a to všechno na bývalé pašerácké lodi." "O čem jste s admirálem mluvili?" zeptala jsem se. "Budeš se vracet zpátky k Flotile, nebo zůstaneš s námi?" "Zatím... zůstávám," odpověděl mi. V očích mu zablesklo něco, co se mi už teď moc nelíbilo. Záblesk té jeho nedůvěry, i když docela dobře maskované. "Původně bylo mým úkolem být spojka mezi Republikou a rytíři a admirál Dodonna si myslela, že bych v tom měl pokračovat." Podívala jsem se na hodiny. "Už bych měla jít." Zvedla jsem s z křesla. "Myslíš, že bys mohl znovu spustit výstupní rampu, ale tak, aby to nebylo moc nápadné?" zeptala jsem se. Přikývl. "Půjdu se jakoby na chvíli projít." Znovu jsem zapnula generátor maskovacího pole a spolu s Carthem jsem vyšla z lodi. "Dobrou noc, fešáku," řekla jsem mu tiše a bez ohlednutí zmizela v enklávě. Radši jsem se ani neohlédla, abych viděla jeho reakci. Tady už jsme nebyli milenci na útěku. Tady už jsme byli akorát voják Republiky a průzkumnice, která se stala Jediem.

Pak už se konečně karta mého výcviku obrátila a mně se začalo dařit. Spřátelila jsem se s Bastilou. Datapad mi přestal padat na hlavu a nějakým způsobem se mi podařilo se během cvičení sama zvednout ze země, zatímco kolem mě poletovalo dalších několik předmětů. Konečně jsem byla schopná porazit Bastilu v cvičném souboji a nedovádět tak Zhara s Vrookem k zoufalství nad tím, jaké jsem kopyto. Zhar vypadal opravdu potěšen tím, jak jsem se rychle zlepšovala. Na Vrookovi se dal vypozorovat jenom čím dál tím zamračenější výraz. Nechápala jsem to. Provedla jsem mu snad něco?

Jednoho dne už jsem to nevydržela a zeptala se ho na to přímo. Odpověděl mi pečlivě neutrálním tónem. "Pokud ti připadám příliš kritický, je to možná proto, že ještě úpln nechápeš, o je v sázce. Patnáct tisíc le přinášela Republika galaxii mír a stabilitu. Nyní může být Republika zničena, protože jsme ji my, rytíři Jedi, zklamali. Revan a Malak byli ukázkou ideálů, které se řád snaží podporovat. Přesto podlehli svodům temné strany. Když Revan padla..." napadlo mě, že předtím se o Revan vyjadřoval spíš způsobem, jako by měl o její smrti pochybnosti, "...převzal plášť Pána ze Sithu Malak. I když bude Malak zastaven, co zabrání dalšímu rytíři Jedi nastoupit na jeho místo? To je břemeno, jež my mistři musíme nést. Jen skrze přísný výcvik a neúprosné lekce můžeme zabránit znovuzrození Temného pána. Proto řád nestrpí u našich žáků a učedníků žádné selhání. Proto od tebe nemohu přijmout nic jiného než dokonalost." _'Hm, a hlavně také žádné novátorské myšlení, hm?'_ pomyslela jsem si jedovatě, ačkoliv jsem zachovávala vážný výraz. "Udělala bys dobře, kdyby ses vvíce zaměřila na svou vyúku. Je s tebou spojena velká Síla, ale potřebuješ výcvik a vedení v cestě rytíře Jedi, jinak by ses mohla setkat se stejným osudem jako Revan," zakončil náš rozhovor Vrook. S lehkou úklonou jsem přikývla a šla si po svém. Revan s Malakem mi ale nadále vrtali hlavou. Zeptala jsem se na ně i dalších mistrů - Doraka, Vandara a nakonec Zhara. Jako jediný Zhar vyzařoval touhu znovu se setkat se svou nejnadějnější žákyní a porozumět, co ji vedlo k tomu, že udělala to, co udělala. Bylo mi ho trochu líto, protože mi bylo jasné, že tohle se mu nikdy nepodaří.

Jednou v noci jsem zase byla na Ebon Hawku a nějak jsem zase zůstala v jednu chvíli s Carthem sama ve společenské místnosti. "Takže ty tu teď funguješ jako oči a uši Republiky, že?" prolomila jsem ticho. "Neber si to špatně, ale Republika už nechce podruhé riskovat to, že u pověstného kormidla zůstanou pouze Jediové. Docela mě ale štve, že nevím ni o tom, co se děje." Významně se na mě podíval. Ušklíbla jsem se na něj. "To docela chápu. Ale asi tě zklamu. Nevím toho o moc víc než ty." Na jeho tázavý pohled jsem vysvětlila: "Rada dává informace o tom, co se děje a bude dít Bastile, ne mně. Vím toho asi stejně, jako ty." Pomalu přikývl. "Aha. Ale řekneš mi, když něco zjistíš, že ano?" Podala jsem mu ruku. "Dohodnuto." Pak už jsem zase musela jít. Nechtělo se mi moc vracet zpátky do enklávy, ale nechtěla jsem si nadělat problémy.

Když končil třetí měsíc mého výcviku, zavolal si mě mistr Zhar. Slavnostně mi řekl. "Za celou tu dobu, co jsem mistrem, jsem ještě nikoho neviděl osvojit si základy výcviku tak rychle, jako ty." Hrdě jsem se vypnula. "Zbývá už jen málo a bude ti dán titul padawana, nejnižší stupeň v hierarchii." Přistoupil ke mně blíž a podal mi ruku. "Je mi ctí přivítat tě v řádu." Už mě čekalo jediné - zkouška o třech částech, znalost kodexu, sestrojení světelného meče a pak úkol.

Znalost kodexu byla jednoduchá - často jsme na toto téma diskutovali s mistrem Dorakem. Zhar vždy začal jednu z formulí a já ji měla dokončit.

"Není chaosu..."

"... je pouze mír."

"Není neznalosti..."

"... je pouze moudrost."

"Není vášní..."

"... je pouze klid."

"Není smrti..."

"... je pouze Síla," dokončila jsem kodex. Mistr Zhar se pousmál. "Velmi dobře. Teď tě čeká sestrojení světelného meče. O jeho barvě - a i o tvém zaměření - si jdi promluvit s mistrem Dorakem." S úklonou jsem se vzdálila směrem k Dorakově pracovně. Skoro jsem tam utíkala, jen s vypětím vůle jsem se přinutila jenom k rychlejší chůzi. Až dětsky jsem se těšila na to, až budu mít svůj vlastní odznak rytíře Jedi. Mistr Dorak už mě očekával. Kladl mi otázky ohledně hypotetických situací a dělal si poznámky ohledně mých odpovědí. Nakonec bylo rozhodnuto o barvě mého meče. Modrá. Modrá barva Jedi Strážce. Dostala jsem krystal a už jsem zase spěchala do učebny k Zharovi. Ach, jaká to byla radost, když jsem konečně poprvé provedla několik cvičných pohybů se svým mečem!

Nakonec už na mě čekal jenom poslední úkol - objevit zdroj temné Síly v hájku. Trochu mi vrtalo hlavou, co Zhar řekl - ale protože mi nikdo nezakázal s sebou někoho vzít, spěchala jsem na Ebon Hawk, abych nešla sama. Jako nejlepší volba mi připadal Canderous s Carthem, i když jsem pak musela poslouchat Mission a její "ty mě taky nikdy nikam nevezmeš". "Někdy jindy, Mission," řekla jsem jí, ale nevypadalo to, že bych ji přesvědčila. Rychle jsme prošli enklávou, když jsme na vnějším nádvoří narazili na poměrně zoufalého chlapíka. Nebo spíš on narazil na nás. "Jak dlouho budete vy Jediové sedět ve své enklávě?" obvinil mě. "Mandaloriané nás tady terorizují a vy nic neděláte! Zabili i moji dceru!" "Jestli jsi chtěl, aby žila, tak jsi ji měl lépe chránit," odfrkl si Canderous. Farmář po něm střelil nenávistným pohledem. "Každý si nelibuje v krveprolévání, ty mandalorianská bestie," zasyčel. Canderous si jenom opovržlivě odfrkl a dál už si farmáře nevšímal.

Poodešli jsme stranou. "Hm, takže, na planinách jsou Mandaloriani - asi se skočím zeptat Rady, jestli se po nich mám poohlédnout, když už tam budeme," přemýšlela jsem nahlas. Nikdo nic nenamítal, takže jsem ještě zaběhla za Radou. "Na Dantooine jsou Mandaloriani a tyranizují farmáře," řekla jsem Vrookovi. Vrook pokýval hlavou. "Pokud na ně narazíš, neznej slitování. _Teď_ už k tomu máš svolení," řekl mi. Teď už k tomu máš svolení. Proč to znělo tak zvláštně? Co ale čert nechtěl, opravdu jsme na Mandaloriany během cesty k hájku narazili. A ne jednou. Když jsem se po jednom z těchto setkání podívala na Canderouse, tak jsem se skoro lekla. Obličej měl stažený nevolí, když shlížel na mrtvolu jednoho z Mandalorianů a oči mu zle svítily. Nechtěla bych být v kůži velitele těchto Mandalorianů, až ho Canderous potká. S jeho smyslem pro vedení boje mu tohle tyranizování a zabíjení farmářů přišlo jako něco, co by dělal jen zbabělec. O to nabroušenější byl, když na několika z nich našel znaky svého klanu.

Nakonec jsme i přes množství mimořádně agresivních kathských psů dorazili do hájku, kde mi zdroj temné Síly docela vyrazil dech. Byla to catharská žena oblečena jako padawan. Když ucítila naši přítomnost, zvedla se z meditačního sedu a zamířila k nám. Než kdokoliv z nás stihl cokoliv udělat, mávla rukou a uvěznila Cartha s Canderousem ve stázovém poli a vzápětí mě napadla. Nejdřív jsem se jenom dost zoufale bránila, ale pak jsem v jejích úderech vypozorovala určitý rytmus a s několika rychlými údery jí kopem vyrazila meč z ruky a vzápětí ji srazila k zemi. Klečela přede mnou, s očima svítícíma. "Kdo jsi, že přicházíš do mého hájku?" zeptala se. "Jsem Alrin Dell a Rada mě poslala, abych zjistila, co je zdrojem zdejší temné Síly," odpověděla jsem. V hlavě mi zněl Zharův hlas. _'Jedi vždy jedná s trpělivostí a péčí...ne vždy jsou ti, kteří propadli temné straně, ztraceni navždy...'_  
"Proč jsi na mě zaútočila?" zeptala jsem se konverzačním tónem. "Jsem Juhani a toto je místo, na které jsem se uchýlila, když jsem podlehla temné straně." Připadala jsem si tak trochu jak pitomec, když jsem se i nadále ptala způsobem rodiče, jež se snaží přijít na to, co to ta jeho ratolest sakra tropí a proč. "Využíváš temnou stranu? A proč?"

Juhani zaprskala jako kočka. "Když jsem zabila svého mistra, Quatru, věděla jsem, že se už nikdy nebudu moci vrátit a rozhodla se podlehnout temné straně." Její oči se zabodly do mých. "Jak to, že jsi silnější, než já?"

"Temná strana není nikdy silnější, než světlá," řekla jsem. "Co tedy chceš? Proč mě vyrušuješ?!" rozkřikla se náhle Juhani. Konejšivě jsem zvedla ruce. "Chci si jenom promluvit." Nevěřícně si odfkla, ale v jejích očích jsem zahlédla naději. "Promluvit?! Ty, která jsi mě tak snadno porazila, si chceš jenom promluvit? Tomu nevěřím. Zab mě, dokud můžeš." "Já ale vůči tobě nechovám hněv, Juhani. Přeji ti klid," napadlo mě náhle. Na Juhani to mělo skoro zázračný účinek. "Ne hněv, ale klid..." schovala obličej do dlaní. "Jsem žalostná... Sedím si tady a říkám si, jak jsem skvělá a mocná, když používám temnou stranu, ale ve skutečnosti nejsem nic!" Slova se jí nezadržitelně řinula z úst. "Vždy jsem si myslela, že mě drží zkrátka, že žárlí na moje schopnosti. Ale ve skutečnosti jsem nikdy nebyla dost dobrá. Nikdy..."

Přistoupila jsem k ní blíž a položila jí ruku na rameno. "Prvním krokem na cestě k poznání je vědět, že jsi neznalá." "Kéž by moje neznalost nestála tolik. Kéž by kvůli mě můj mistr netrpěl..." vzlykla Juhani. Z té sebevědomé Catharky propadlé temné straně se stávalo vyděšené stvoření, zoufale toužící po pomocné ruce, jež by ho vyvedla z temnoty. "Dokonce i po smrti jí Síla umožní žít dál," promluvila jsem po chvíli. "Pamatuj - není smrti, je jen Síla..." Opatrně vzhlédla. "Kdyby byla naživu, řekl abych jí tolik věcí..." V očích se jí zableskl strach. "Jak mě ale Rada může přijmout zpátky poté, co jsem udělala? Zabít mistra v hněvu je neodpustitelné!" "Dokaž jim, že jsi se osvobodila od té zhoubné vášně," tišila jsem její strach. Používala jsem skoro až naučené fráze, ale teď se hodily a plnily svůj účel. V očích jí znovu zableskla naděje. "Možná, že by mě přijali zpátky, kdybych jim dokázala, že ve mně není žádná vášeň." "Tvůj vnitřní klid a harmonie jim ukáží, že to myslíš upřímně," povzbudila jsem ji. Pomohla jsem jí znovu na nohy. "Jdi, Juhani, zpátky o enklávy. Neboj se." Chvíli nejistě stála a pak se rozběhla směrem k enklávě, v celém jejím postoji se dala vycítit naděje na druhou šanci. _'Neboj se, Juhani...'_ vyslala jsem za ní myšlenku. Zbývalo mi akorát ještě chvíli počkat, než se mí společníci zase budou moci hýbat. Poblíž by měly být jeskyně s krystaly do světelných mečů, které jsem chtěla prozkoumat. Třeba tam bude něco opravdu cenného.

**-o.O.o-**

Jeskyně se ukázala jako docela nebezpečné místo - byla zamořená kinrathy, přitahovanými energií vyzařovanou krystaly. Těšilo mě ale, že se mi povedlo najít pár opravdu dobrých krystalů, už jsem se těšila, až si je zasadím do svého meče.

Na cestě zpátky jsme ale nenadále vrazili přímo do mandalorianského tábora, kde se zrovna náčelník těch zatracených Mandalorianů rozčiloval nad neschopností svých mužů. "Tak to ty jsi ten, kdo špiní čest Mandalorianů!" vykřikl Canderous a dřív, než jsem tomu stihla zabránit, začal střílet. "Za rytíře Jedi!" zvolala jsem. Skokem, který mě samotnou překvapil, jsem se přenesla přímo vedle náčelníka a při letu ho krásně vzala mečem po hlavě. Zavrávoral, což bylo všechno, co Canderous potřeboval. Souboj netrval dlouho. Dantooine byl konečně zbaven mandalorianských tyranů.


	7. I intermezzo

**A/N:** Zatím ještě pořád dodržuju plán - a navíc se mi nějakým nevysvětlitelným způsobem daří dopisovat další a další kapitoly, takže je dost dobře možné, že tohle bude možná i někdy dokončeno. Fíha. Sama sebe někdy dovedu pořádně překvapit, jen co je pravda! Hlavně, když pokračuju podle plánu, hehe... :o)

**Prohlášení**: Nemám nic kromě svých KotOR CDček. Ách jo...

* * *

"Dobrá práce, má mladá učednice. Vykonala jsi svůj úkol dobře a mladá Juhani se k nám vrátila," řekl mi mistr Zhar. Otočil se směrem k velké dřevěné truhle a vytáhl z ní nějaký balíček, který mi podal. Zvědavě jsem ho rozbalila. Byla v něm tradiční hnědá róba Jedi padawana. To znamená...

"Tímto se z tebe stává padawan, Alrin Dell," zodpověděl mou nevyřčenou otázku Zhar. "Vítej mezi rytíře Jedi." Přitiskla jsem k sobě róbu jako ten nejcenější poklad. "Co... co se bude dít teď, mistře Zhare?" "Teď jsi odpočiň. Pak přijď do komnat Rady. Je toho mnoho, co ještě musíme projednat," zněla odpověď. Přikývla jsem a skoro bez dechu jsem doběhla na Ebon Hawk.

"Mám to!" křičela jsem šťastně. "Mám to!" Protančila jsem celou loď, než ze mě ostatní vyrazili nějaké rozumné slovo. "Tak řekneš nám konečně, sakra, co to vlastně máš?" vybafla na mě Mission. Široce jsem se na ni usmála. "Jsem padawan!" Nadšeně vypískla a objala mě. "Věděla jsem, že to dokážeš, Alrin," smála se šťastně. "Co budeme dělat teď?" Pokrčila jsem rameny, jak ze mě při připomínce budoucnosti trochu opadlo nadšení. "Nemám tucha - teď se ode mě očekává, že si po zkouškách na padawana dám šlofíka a pak mám jít za Radou, kde se mi sdělí, co dál." Postřehla jsem Carthův pohled. Lehce jsem přikývla. _'Ano, řeknu ti pak, o čem se jednalo,'_ říkal můj pohled. Pak jsme s Mission zmizely v ženské ložnici, kde jsme se obě natáhly a chvíli se prospaly.

Když jsem se probudila, už se začínal snášet soumrak. Rychle jsem zamířila do komnat Rady, abychom probrali další postup. Kupodivu nikomu nevadilo, že jsem přišla až teď. Bastila mě přivítala a vyzvala mě, abych si sedla vedle ní. Mistr Dorak se rozhovořil o místě, o kterém se nám s Bastilou zdálo. Jednalo se o ruiny nedaleko enklávy, o níchž nikdo netušil, že by mohly být víc, než jen pohřebištěm. Když se to místo povedlo Radě identifikovat, poslali tam před nedávnem rytíře, aby to prozkoumal. "Koho jste tam poslali?" zeptala jsem se zvědavě dřív, než mě mohla Bastila zarazit. Odpověděl mi mistr Vandar. "Starého rytíře Nema tam Rada poslala na průzkum - ale ten se nevrátil a Rada obává se nejhoršího."

Hm, tak to je pěkný. Dva padawani mají jít někam, co jeden plnohodnotný a zkušený rytíř nezvládl. Rozkošné. "Musíme jít s Bastilou samy nebo můžeme mít někoho s sebou, že půjdeme na průzkum ruin?" ozvala jsem se. Tentokrát odpověděl Dorak. "Domnívám se, že bude lepší, když vás bude víc." Chvíli se ještě projednávaly detaily a brzy setkání skončilo s tím, že zítra se půjde na průzkum. Ačkoliv jsem před krátkým časem spala, znovu se mi klížily oči. Spolu s Bastilou jsme došly ke svým místnostem - byly nedaleko od sebe - popřály si dobrou noc a šly spát. Spala jsem ještě předtím, než jsem položila hlavu na polštář a mé sny provázela postava s maskou a otázka "_Opravdu za to tajemství Star Forge stojí?_"

**-o.O.o-**

Ráno nás s Bastilou zastihlo v horečnaté činnosti, jak jsme si chystaly vybavení na průzkum. Sice to nebylo daleko, ale i tak jsme plánovaly, že si pro urychlení celého procesu vypůjčíme od Aratechu kluzák, dáme pro jistotu do světelných mečů lepší krystaly a skočíme na Ebon Hawk pro posily. Naštěstí mi ve volbě posily dala Bastila volnou ruku, takže jsem nabrala Mission a Cartha.

Mission byla nadšená, že konečně taky něco podniká. Poslední tři měsíce pro ni byly moc dlouhé - na Dantooine nebylo moc co dělat, pokud člověk nebyl Jedi nebo farmář. A když jste zvyklí na něco takového, jako byl Taris, tak je tam toho pro vás ještě méně. Chtěla jsem splnit svůj slib, že ji příště vezmu s sebou - a tohle bylo zabití dvou much jednou ranou; jednak splním svůj slib a Mission určitě Bastile ukáže, že není jenom rozjívená holka z ulice. A Carth vypadal pořád stejně zamlkle. Přemýšlela jsem, co se mu stalo, že skoro nemluví, ale řekla jsem si, že to nechám na později - teď nás čeká průzkum tajemných ruin a já měla pocit, že na nás čeká něco opravdu děsivého.

Po příjezdu k ruinám mi naskočila husí kůže. Nejdřív nás čekal průchod planinou, na níž stály vztyčené a otesané kameny. Vchod do podzemí ke mně volal, přitahoval mě k sobě silou, jíž nešlo odolat. "Alrin?" zaslechla jsem Missionin hlas. Netrpělivě jsem potřásla hlavou a rozběhla se k velkým kamenným dveřím. Nevím, jak je to možné, ale moje ruka sama od sebe sjela po obrubě dveří a našla skrytý výstupek otevírající dveře. Vchod se otevřel a vypadal jako jícen bájného leviatana, čekajícího na svou kořist. "Jak jsi to udělala?" zeptala se překvapeně Mission. "Nemám tucha," přiznala jsem. "Moje ruka jednala tak nějak sama od sebe." "Hlavně, že jsme se dostali dovnitř," prohlásila Bastila. "A teď opatrně - Nemo se nevrátil, musí tu tedy být nějaké nebezpečí."

Pomalu jsme se pohybovali čím dál hlouběji do ruin. Náhle se před námi otevřely kamenné dveře a za nimi stál droid úplně neznámé konstrukce. Vydal několik zvuků, které dohromady vyzněly jako otázka. "Hm, Bastilo?" zeptala jsem se nejistě. "Rozuměla jsi něco?" Zamyšleně zavrtěla hlavou. "Nemyslím, že bych kdy slyšela jazyk jako je tenhle." Robot znovu něco řekl se stejným úspěchem. Po několika pokusech konečně zakřehotal starobylou selkathštinou. Dozvěděli jsme se od něj něco o tajuplné rase Stavitelů - a o Star Forge. Robot nám kromě toho, že to byl pomník Stavitelů, nebyl schopen nic víc o Star Forge říct. Pak nám řekl, že pokud obstojíme ve zkoušce, dostaneme se k něčemu, co nám možná řekne víc a varoval nás, že pokud ve zkoušce selžeme, dopadneme jako ten, který se o to snažil předtím - a bez úspěchu. Teprve nyní jsme si povšimli Nemova těla. _'Ubohý Nemo,'_ slyšela jsem Bastilu zašeptat skrze naše pouto. Odpověděla jsem jí stejně jako Juhani: _'Síla mu umožní žít dál.'_

Pak jsme se vydali do jedné z místností po stranách. Okamžitě po vstupu na nás zaútočil droid podobný tomu v předchozí místnosti. Tenhle ale ani nepípl a hned po nás začal pálit. "Používejte něco iontového, sakra!" zařvala jsem na Cartha s Mission poté, co se do mě ten zatracený robot konečně trefil. Pálelo to jako čert, což vám obvykle na dobré náladě nepřidá. Chvíli jsme s Bastilou bojovali bez střelecké podpory, když se palba obnovila - tentokrát ale létaly modré paprsky namíto červených. _'Ha ha ha - sežer tohle!'_ pomyslela jsem si pomstychtivě, zatímco jsem rubala do robota. Náhle se ozval Missionin výkřik: "Uskočte!" S Bastilou jsme naprosto stejným způsobem odskočily a na robota dopadl iontový granát. Zaprskalo to a robot konečně přestal fungovat. Konečně jsme mohli k tomu prastaře vypadajícímu počítači vzadu v místnosti. Chvíli jsem koukala do kontrolek. "Hm, Mission, myslíš, že bys zvládla udělat něco s touhle plechovu krabicí?" zeptala jsem. Hrdě se nafoukla. "No jasně - takovouhle starou rachotinu jsem ještě neviděla, ale určitě na něco přijdu," odpověděla mi. Chvíli si hrála s ovládáním, a když se pořád ni nedělo, kromě toho, že na obrazovce naskakovaly neznámé znaky, vzteky do počítače kopla. Ničeho tím nedosáhla - počítač nejenže se nezačal vyjadřovat srozumitelným jazykem, ale ještě k tomu ji bolela noha. Dostala jsem nápad. Vytáhla jsem z brašničky, kterou jsem měla na opasku, svůj datapad a připojila ho k počítači. Chvíli to v něm šumělo, jak zpracovával data, když konečně naskočil nápis ANALÝZA JAZYKA SKONČENA. Pod Bastiliným nesouhlasným pohledem jsem předvedla malý vítězný taneček. "Moment, Alrin - ono se to na něco ptá!" ozvala se náhle Mission. "Chce to vědět, jaké světy mají podmínky vhodné pro život." "Travnaté, zalesněné a vodní," vyletěla ze mě odpověd. Všichni tři na mě vyvalili překvapeně oči. "Jak to víš?" pípla Mission. "Ani jsem ti nestihla přečíst možnosti." Nejistě jsem se poškrábala za uchem. "No, myslím, že nám takovéhle otázky dávali na univerzitě na Deralii." Ostatní nevypadali moc přesvědčeně, ale nikdo nic neříkal, tak jsme se vydali zpátky abychom se podívali na druhou zkoušku, o které robot mluvil.

I tady nás ihned po vstupu napadl robot, ale tentokrát jsme byli připraveni a jeho likvidace nám zabrala o dost méně času. Rovnou jsme k počítači připojili můj datapad a hned po analýze naskočila otázka. JAKÉ SVĚTY JSOU NEVHODNÉ PRO ŽIVOT? "Sopečné, pouštní a pusté," nacvakala jsem do počítače odpověď. Naštěstí to bylo správně. Zkoušky byly hotovy, jak nám oznámil robot při vchodu. Dveře za ním se otevřely a my mohli vstoupit.

Před námi se rozprostírala obrovská místnost, uprostřed stílo něco, co jsme ode dveří nemohli rozpoznat. Vydali jsme se směrem k neidentifikovatelnému předmětu, když ten se náhle otevřel a vyletěla z něj zářící koule, která vzápětí promítla obraz galaxie s několika jasnějšími body. "Co to je?" zeptala jsem se. Odpověděl mi Carth. "Vypadá to na hvězdnou mapu." Přešel blíž. "Tohle vypadá na Manaan, tohle jako Kashyyyk, tamto bude Tatooine a to úplně napravo je Korriban." Zamyšleně se zamračil. "Vypadá to ale, že některé souřadnice chybí." "Korriban, Kashyyk, Tatoooine a Manaan.. to jsou světy, na kterých byla spatřena Revan s Malakem poté, co zmizeli i s částí flotily," zašeptala Bastila s očima upřenýma na mapu. "Museli tam něco hledat... ale co?" "Co třeba další hvězdné mapy?" řekla Mission. Její jasný hlas zazněl tak hlasitě, že jsme všichni okolo k jejímu značnému pobavení nadskočili. "To je dost dobře možné," připustila Bastila neochotně. "Možná, že mapy na těch světech budou úplnější a dovedou nás k té tajemné Star Forge," prohodila jsem nezávazně. Skrze naše pouto jsem s Bastily krátce cítila záblesk hrůzy, než se stihla znovu uklidnit. "Měli bychom jít říct výsledky našeho bádání Radě," řekla jenom.

Cesta zpátky naštěstí proběhla bez nesnází. Setkání s Radou mě ale docela zaskočilo. Shrnutí setkání - sice ani ty, ani Bastila nejste hotovy s výcvikem, ale obě půjdete hledat zbylé hvězdné mapy, aby vás dovedly ke Star Forge. Pravidelně budete Radě podávat hlášení. A ne - mistra s vámi poslat nemůžeme, protože by to na vás přitáhlo pozornost Malaka a jeho Sithů. "Kdo tedy s námi půjde?" zněla jediná z otázek, jež mi bylo dovoleno Radě položit. "Můžete s sebou vzít ty, kdož vám na Tarisu tak pomáhali," odpověděl mi mistr Vandar, "stejně jako mladou Juhani, jež projevila přání jít s vámi." Juhani, ta, jež krátce propadla temné straně a jíž se povedlo vrátit zpátky. Přikývla jsem. Bylo načase sdělit to ostatním a přivítat Juhani na palubě.

**-o.O.o-**

Nelíbilo se mi, že to znova byli Jediové, kdo věděl, co se děje a co se ještě bude dít. Vždycky jsem nesnášel, když jsem nevěděl, co se děje.

"Jsi nějak potichu," ozval se mnou ženský hlas. Otočil jsem se na křesle hlavního pilota. "Potichu? Hm, to se stává, krásko. Nemám rád, když nejsem v obraze." Vypadala překvapeně. "V obraze? Obávám se, že ti tak úplně nerozumím."

"Být v obraze, jako vědět, jaký je plán," vysvětloval jsem netrpělivě. Zvedla ruce, aby si jimi upravila na očích vizor. "Nejsem ta, která tě udržuje, hm, mimo obraz," řekla. Zvedla se ve mně vlna nevole. "_Ne_? Ale ani mi sama nic neřekneš!" Trhla sebou, ale já pokračoval. "Třeba chci konečně vědět, co jste s Radou probírali. Nejdřív tě tam vtáhnou, hrozně dlouho tě tam drží a když se na něco zeptám, tak mi nikdo nechce nic říct až do té doby, než se tu objevíš s tím, že musíš v enklávě zůstávat kvůli výcviku na rytíře Jedi. O tom mi do té doby taky nikdo neřekl. A teď tebe, čerstvě vycvičeného padawana, pošlou s námi hledat hvězdné mapy. To není normální! Co se ksakru děje?"

Chvíli byla potichu. Kvůli vizoru jsem jí neviděl do očí, takže jsem nemohl odhadnout, co jí právě běží hlavou. "Rada si myslela, že budu užitečnější, když pomohu při hledání hvězdných map, než kdybych zůstala v enklávě pro další výcvik." "Heleď, na Tarisu jsi nám opravdu hodně pomohla, ale myslím, že ani u Rady není normální, aby poslala dva nedodělané rytíře na smrtelně nebezpečnou misi!" vybuchl jsem netrpělivě. Viděl jsem, jak sevřela ruce v pěst. Nebezpečně klidným tónem řekla: "Chceš snad říct, že nejsem potřebná?" Á, chyták. Onasi, Onasi - někdy si opravdu dovedeš naběhnout. "Nic takového říct nechci," řekl jsem smířlivě, "ale no tak, něco na tom přece nehraje i tobě!"

Unaveně si posunula vizor z očí a přejela rukou po tváři. "Rada řekla, že mezi mnou a Bastilou je pouto Síly. Vize, které sdílíme, mohou pomoci porazit Malaka." Její hlas se ztišil do úplného šepotu, oči získlaly zvláštní, skoro horečnatý lesk. "Stojí tajemství Star Forge opravdu za to?" Nechápal jsem, co tím myslí, ale měl jsem pocit, že mi něco neříká. "Heleď, nehodlám čekat, až mě zase někdo zradí!" vylítlo ze mě. Alrin stiskla rty a zrudla. "Já _nejsem_ Saul, Carthe!" V první chvíli jsem myslel, že mi jednu vrazí, ale nakonec jenom pevně zaťala pěsti a vypochodovala z kokpitu. Zvuk jejích kroků zaduněl skrze celou loď.

Se zasténáním jsem se sesunul do sedadla pilota. Onasi, Onasi... někdy se fakt vyjadřuješ, jako bys měl v puse vojenskou botu...


End file.
